Неправильное танго втроем
by LilianaDC
Summary: Мой старый бред, написанный в состоянии ревности. Идея взята из фанфика "Ты будешь моим". Есть МС, рейтинг М. Основной пейринг - Рен/Лилиана МС , на заднем плане - Рен/Йо
1. Глава 1

Ну, этот проект у меня появился после прочтения «Ты будешь моим», который вызвал у меня бурю ревности (понятия не имею, зачем). В порыве этой самой тупой ревности и написала «Неправильное танго втроем».

Рейтинг: NC-17/M, выше вроде и не получается. Введены несколько новых персонажей, но в основном крутится все вокруг моей второй «я» - Лилианы. Читайте на свой страх и риск.

* * *

ГЛАВА 1.

Были прохладные осенние дни. На календаре – сентябрь, а значит, пора и возвратиться в школу. Целыми днями шли дожди, иногда становясь ливнями. Тёплых солнечных дней почти не было. Всё погрузилось в серое месиво, разбавленное жёлтым оттенком опавших листьев.

В один из таких пасмурных осенних деньков возвращалась с занятий группа будущих выпускников. Это был класс 12 альфа, спецкласс, состоявший исключительно из особых учеников и их друзей. Особые здесь не имеются в виду умные, как Эйнштейны (хотя среди них и вправду были умные люди), а имеющие особую силу – шаманство. Старостой класса считалась одна из самых красивых девушек школы, девушка по имени Лилиана де Констанс. Ей всего шестнадцать, а она уже успела стать секс-идолом школы. У неё всегда было много поклонников, но она ими пользовалась как игрушками, и вскоре ей они все надоедали. Но это не значит, что надо думать, что она ветреница или кокетка или что-то в этом роде, нет. Просто её сердце уже занято – там, на сердечном троне восседал мужчина её жизни. Этот мужчина покорил её сердце, но недавно сумел и разбить его. Теперь сердце истекает кровью ревности, наполняя душу злобой и страданием. Лилиана де Констанс могла бы простить то, что её возлюбленный ушёл к другой девушке, но этот случай не из тех. Парень, которого она любила и любит, разбил её сердце не только своей нелюбовью, а ещё хуже – он сменил ориентацию. Его новая любовь – мальчик. Такая форма любви – однополая – была не редкостью в школе. Мальчики из параллельного 12 В класса постоянно приставали к парням спецкласса. Не было пока случаев, чтобы им удавалось достать шаманов.

Вернёмся к эксу Лилианы. Того парня зовут Рен Тао, и он – её одноклассник, так же, как и тот, из-за кого парень бросил её – Йо Асакура. Они были вместе ещё до того, как Рен бросил Лилиану, и как раз одна из роковых ночей определила будущую судьбу романа между ними. Да, вы угадали: он ушёл от неё к Асакуре, а ей пришлось смириться с этой правдой. Впрочем, мы зашли слишком далеко с этим разговором.

Итак, мы остановились на том, что 12 альфа класс возвращался со школы домой.

- Эй, Лайс, как написал тест? – спросил Хао.

- Не знаю, может, провалюсь, а может, нет.

- Наверняка не провалишь, - сказал Хоро. – А вот я... Если б я умел читать мысли...

- Кстати, о чтении мыслей. Хао, давай, скажи правду, ты опять воспользовался умом одного из твоих безумных поклонников? – спросил Лайсерг.

- Допустим, и что дальше?

- Знаешь что, - вдруг вмешалась Юлиана, близнец Лилианы, - если ты будешь так продолжать, то Лилиане придётся подумать о том, чтобы перевести тебя в класс к твоим поклонникам. Ты-то ведь не можешь обходиться без нашего класса. Я видела, как ты на коленях благодарил её за то, что она смогла уломать директора создать спецкласс для нас.

- Я??? На коленях?? Да никогда! – без тени смущения солгал Хао.

- Хао, не спорь, я знаю это. Я-то ничего не имею против, так как это твоё дело, что ты на тестах ищешь разумом по школе своего поклонника и читаешь его мысли, но вот она, с требованием прилежно учиться...

- Слушай, Джей, а когда твоя сестра начнет думать о чём-нибудь другом, кроме школы?

- Она думает, но при этом и не забывает, что такое школа и что такое знания, - сердито ответила Юджина, кузина близняшек. – Так что тебе тоже пора думать об этом.

- Слушай, Юджина, всю эту чепуху мне знать необязательно. У меня есть знания и покруче этого.

- Знание того, что такое Звезда Единства, недостаточно, чтобы выжить, - возразил Лайсерг. – Ты все время думаешь с той точки зрения, что никто не сможет забрать твою силу. А вдруг?

- Забрать силу? У меня, у Величайшего? Да бросьте! Я никогда не поверю, пока не увижу того, кто посмеет сделать это.

- Я сделаю это с легкостью, - сказала Лилиана, до сих пор молчавшая и слушавшая спор ребят. – Мне приступить к делу или ты всё-таки начнёшь учиться?

- Да зачем учёба мне, Эл? – возмутился Хао. – Вот тебе она зачем? Ты и так всё знаешь.

- И что дальше? Хочу и учусь, - хладнокровно ответила Лилиана.

- Ну тебя, Эл. Ты становишься занудой уже, - пробурчал Хао.

- К твоему сведению, если мы не поспеем домой, то пойдет ливень, - разозлилась не на шутку староста класса. – А мне совсем не хочется нянчиться с вами в случае вашей болезни. Хотя мне всё равно, я не буду вас лечить. Делайте, что хотите, мне всё равно. До свидания.

И она зашагала прочь. Почему она так сделала? Лилиана заметила, как Йо положил руку на талию её экс-ухажеру. Ребята пришли домой, надеясь застать старосту дома, но её там не было. На кухне на столе стоял накрытый обед. Самой хозяйки дома не было.

- Отлично, куда она ушла? – рассердился Хао. – Вечно она обижается. С того времени, как ты её кинул, Тао!

- Что ты сказал?!

- Вот именно, - поддержал Хоро. – С тех пор, как вы расстались, она сама не своя!

- О, бросьте, ребята, - заступился Йо. – Рен не виноват, что разлюбил её...

- Лучше б вы вообще не виделись! Не было бы проблем, - заключил Лайсерг.

- Слушайте, я уже миллиард раз извинялся перед ней за это! И хватит об этом! Я должен переодеться и поспешить на занятия в танцшколе, - разозлился Рен и ушёл к себе в комнату.

- Вот всё, что осталось от их интересов – бальные танцы, - печально сказала Юлиана и села за стол. – Давайте всё-таки обедать. Мы все голодные.


	2. Глава 2

ГЛАВА 2.

Лилиана гуляла под дождём по улицам Токио. Её ждали занятия по бальным танцам, но сегодня она не в настроении. Она почувствовала вибрацию мобильного.

- Да? – она даже не стала смотреть на номер входящего звонка.

- Эл, это я. Ты идёшь на занятия по танцам? – раздался в трубке голос Рена.

- Да, иду. Встретимся в школе.

Да, такие короткие разговоры между ними происходили постоянно со дня расставания. Теперь их объединяла только любовь к танцам.

Лилиана ничуть не хотела идти в школу танцев в этот день. Но раз уж сказала, что придёт, значит, надо идти. Тем более, что скоро Blackpool – мировой чемпионат по танцам, проходивший в Англии. Как раз она была на той улице, где находилась школа «Омега». Найдя местечко поукромнее, Эл щёлкнула пальцами, сменив облик. Теперь на ней было чёрное платье до колен с разрезами по бокам, чёрные туфли на высоком каблуке, волосы заколоты шпильками.

- Привет, Брук, - поздоровалась Лилиана со своим тренером, Бруклин О'Коннор.

- Привет, Эл. Как ты? Где Рен?

- Я здесь, - в дверях школы появился сам Тао. – Привет, Брук.

- Привет, Рен. Ну что, начнём? Осталось две недели до Blackpool'а, а нам ещё нужно много чего подготовить. Начнем с квикстепа.

Рен и Лилиана встали в позицию и со звуком музыки начали танцевать.

- Отлично, ребята. Давайте ещё вальс, танго и фокстрот, а завтра латинские танцы, - похвалила Бруклин.

- Хорошо.

Рен и Эл вышли из школы через два часа. Ноги у Лилианы были как деревянные (прим. автора: ну да, еще бы – два часа на 9-сантиметровых шпильках). На дворе начинало темнеть.

- Волнуешься? – спросил Рен, чтобы как-то нарушить молчание.

- Нет, - холодно ответила она.

- Нет? – удивился Тао. – Ты обычно же волнуешься до такой степени...

- Времена меняются, как и люди, - все таким же холодным голосом сказала Эл.

- Да, времена меняются, - согласился китаец, видимо, не понимая смысл, скрытый в ее словах.

«Он дураком притворяется или действительно не понимает, о чём я говорю?» - подумала Лилиана, заранее закрыв сознание от постороннего вмешательства.

- Что ты будешь делать после обеда? – неожиданно спросил Рен.

- Зачем ты спрашиваешь? – удивилась Лилиана. Рен уже три месяца не задавал ей этот вопрос. – Как обычно, сяду за уроки.

- Давай погуляем где-нибудь, - предложил он.

- А как же Йо? – скептически спросила Эл.

- Забуду о нём на день. Тем более, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

- Нам решительно не о чем разговаривать. По крайней мере, мне это не нужно, - гневно сказала она.

- А мне нужно. Разговор важный и серьезный. И эта улица не лучшее место для таких разговоров. Пойдём домой.

- Ну, пошли, - безразлично ответила Лилиана. Она не собиралась слушать объяснения Тао и решила при разговоре пропускать всё мимо ушей.

Пообедав дома, Лилиана уже встала и направилась в свою комнату, но Рен схватил её за руку.

- Куда идёшь? Мы же договорились поговорить.

- Повторяю ещё раз для особо глухих: нам не о чем разговаривать! – воскликнула Эл. – Если хочешь с кем-нибудь поговорить, иди к своему Асакуре! А я слушать тебя не желаю!

- Ты никуда не пойдёшь, пока мы не поговорим, - терпение Тао было на исходе.

- Ах, ты ещё смеешь приказывать мне? Мне в моём собственном доме?! – возмущения переходили в крики. Она попыталась освободить свою руку, но тот остался непоколебим. – Пусти сейчас же.

- Нет. Нас ждёт разговор. Идём.

Рен встал и повёл Лилиану в свою комнату. Закрыв дверь на ключ, он повернулся к Эл, которая стояла посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди.

- Сядь.

Лилиана села. Рен сел на колени перед ней и заговорил:

- Эл, я уже много раз говорил об этом. И не поленюсь сказать это ещё раз: прости меня, я так не хотел. Поверь мне. Все равно я женюсь на тебе. Хочешь, я дам клятву?

- Чтобы я стала похожей на Киояму? – возмутилась она. – Да женись хоть на Юсуи – я ничего не скажу. Можешь поступить так же, как Элтон Джон – жениться или, точнее, выйти замуж за Йо – ведь в постели ты играешь роль дамы, так? Неважно, - не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила: - Я буду молчать как рыба.

- Эл, опять ты об этом! Мне сказали жениться на тебе - значит, я так и сделаю, слышишь?

- Чтобы я вечно видела тебя только в два ночи, когда ты возвращаешься с очередного свидания с Асакурой? Ну нет, я предпочту жить одна: меньше народу – больше кислороду. Тем более, я тебя больше не люблю.

- Ты уверена? Посмотри мне в глаза, - тихо попросил Рен.

Этой просьбы Лилиана сильно боялась – она не могла спокойно смотреть в эти янтарные глаза, которые ей снятся каждую ночь. Но и уклоняться от просьб не в её правилах.

«Будь что будет, я своих чувств не боюсь,» - подумала она, медленно поднимая свои глаза на него. Вот и результат: она снова не удержалась.

- Черт побери, Рен, ты и так знаешь, что я ещё люблю тебя! Хватит меня мучить! Я люблю тебя, доволен теперь??? – вскричала Лилиана, вскочив с дивана.

- Не совсем, - Рен поднялся на ноги и, прежде, чем Эл смогла понять, в чём дело, поцеловал её.

- Что всё это значит? Обжимаешься с Йо по ночам, а меня целуешь при свете дня? Решись уж наконец, кто тебе нужен! – Лилиана направилась к выходу, но дверь была заперта.

- Ищешь это? – Рен помахал ключом.

- Выпусти меня!

- Не выпущу.

Рен подошел к ней, положил правую руку ей на талию, а другой взял правую руку Эл.

- Что ты делашь? – спросила немка.

- Предлагаю тебе немного танго. Ну же, нам надо на Blackpool, а ты не хочешь тренироваться?

- Ты сошёл с ума, - пролепетала Эл.

- Три месяца не видеть тебя так близко – да, это сводит с ума... – тихим голосом ответил Рен, медленно начиная двигаться в танго и ведя партнёршу за собой.

«Он определённо сошёл с ума! – подумала Лилиана, неспеша следуя движениям Тао. – Но это может стать единственным вечером в моей жизни! Но... всего один раз?»

Вдруг Рен остановил танец у футона. Его горячее дыхание обжигало чувствительную шею Эл.

- Сегодня я изменю своим привычкам и... – парень провел правой рукой по бедру, - ... обожмусь с тобой. Тем более, мы никогда не делали этого, правда?

- Отвяжись! – воскликнула Эл. Этот Рен Тао был не тот глава семьи, которого она любила. За дверью послышались шаги.

- Рен? Ты там? – послышался голос Йо.

- Тебе повезло, невеста, - сказал Рен, отходя к окну. – Уходи.

Лилиана растворилась в воздухе. Рен открыл ключом дверь, и в следующий момент на шее у него повис младший Асакура.

- Привет, тигрёнок! Я соскучился!

- Сколько раз тебе повторять, болван: не смей меня называть «тигрёнком»! и слезь с моей шеи! Я не хочу портить своё тело до Blackpool'а!

- Ах да, Blackpool, - повторил Йо и убрал руки с шеи Тао. – Так когда вы уезжаете?

- В конце этой недели, - ответил Рен. – Хорошо, что напомнил, мне нужно позвонить в магазин и выяснить по поводу костюмов.

- А мне дашь посмотреть? – по-щенячьи посмотрел на китайца Йо. – Ну пожалуйста!

- Нет! Они должны выглядеть как новые до дня чемпионата. – Рен набрал номер телефона. – Алло? Это Рен Тао. Мои костюмы готовы?.. Да, я их заберу сейчас. Спасибо.

- Прямо сейчас уйдёшь? – обиженно спросил Йо.

- Да, - спокойно ответил Тао и вышел из комнаты.


	3. Глава 3

ГЛАВА 3.

- Господин директор, вас хочет видеть Лилиана де Констанс, класс 12 альфа.

- Проси, Натали.

Лилиана стояла у стола секретарши директора школы вечером того же дня.

- Директор ждёт вас. Проходите.

Эл зашла в кабинет директора Уилберса. Хотя школа и была японской, но преподавательский состав наполовину состоял из европейцев. Лилиана всегда пользовалась уважением этого человека и могла свободно проходить в его кабинет: директор знал, что просто так девушка не заходит.

- Здравствуйте, мисс де Констанс. Садитесь.

- Спасибо, мистер Уилберс.

- Итак, чем могу помочь?

- Мне нужно, чтобы вы освободили мой класс на определенное время от занятий, - заявила девушка.

- В связи с чем? – полюбопытствовал директор.

- Вы знаете, что я и Рен Тао участвуем в чемпионате Blackpool, и наши друзья хотели бы поддержать нас. Мы скоро уезжаем, и я, как староста класса, решила, что они полетят вместе с нами одним рейсом в Англию.

- Надолго ли?

- 10 дней.

- Когда вы уезжаете?

- В воскресенье утром.

- Хорошо. Я выпишу освобождение на класс, и вы можете спокойно ехать. Когда чемпионат?

- 1 октября. Извините, мистер Уилберс, но я спешу. Спасибо за услугу и до свидания.

- Не извиняйтесь. До свидания, мисс де Констанс, и удачи вам.

Лилиана кивнула в знак благодарности и ушла.

- Всё-таки надо посмотреть этот Blackpool, - сам себе сказал Уилберс. – Тем более, я сам достал билет на чемпионат...

* * *

Раздался звон колокольчика, когда Эл вошла в магазин. У кассы уже стоял знакомый ей с детства человек – Рен Тао.

- День добрый, мисс де Констанс.

- Здравствуйте, - клиентка и не обратила внимания на своего партнера по танцам. – Все готово?

- Да. Вот, возьмите.

Лилиана протянула карту и взяла пакет. Пока она ждала, когда пробьют чек, Рен приблизился к ней и спросил:

- Ты забронировала самолёт?

- Я думала, этим занимаешься ты, - Эл приподняла бровь.

- Нет, я просил тебя об этом ещё в понедельник, - возразил Тао.

- Пока нет. Но сегодня забронирую из моего личного состава, - не глядя на Рена, ответила девушка и взяла карточку VIP из рук ассистента. – Пойду прямо сейчас.

- Тогда подожди немного, я пойду с тобой, - предупредил Рен.

- Хорошо. Хотя я не думаю, что это необходимо. Я бы справилась сама – не маленькая.

Рен принял свой пакет и, расплатившись, вышел с Лилианой из магазина. Лилиана подошла к своей машине и открыла заднюю дверцу, положив на сиденье сумки. Тао стоял в ожидании.

- Чего стоишь? Садись! Или думаешь, что мы пойдём пешком через четыре квартала?

Китаец сел на переднее сиденье автомобиля, а Эл – за руль.

- Эл... – начал Рен, когда Лилиана завела машину и повела её по улицам.

- Что?

- Как ты думаешь, в третий раз мы выиграем Blackpool?

- Не знаю, - равнодушно ответила Эл, сворачивая на Лейбл авеню. – Я не люблю гадать. Тем более... – она сделала короткую паузу, - ... выиграем мы или нет, но этот Blackpool будет последним в моей жизни. Я ухожу из танцев.

- Что?! Но танцы это твоя...

- Я знаю, что танцы это моя жизнь! Не надо мне об этом напоминать, Рен! Просто...

- Что «просто»?

- Просто я хочу начать жизнь сначала, забыть обо всём том, что было, - Лилиана остановила машину у входа в "LDC Corp." – Я начинаю осознавать, что сделала большую ошибку, приехав в Японию.

- О чём ты говоришь?

- После Blackpool'а я ухожу из танцев, ухожу из школы, ухожу из Японии и... ухожу из твоей жизни, чтобы забыть эти 9 лет, что я неправильно прожила.

- Ты не можешь. А как же мы?

- Скорее ты, чем они, - поправила она. – У тебя есть Йо, меня ты больше не любишь...

- Насчёт последнего ты не права, - неожиданно сказал Рен. – Я начал анализировать те последние три месяца, что мы не были вместе. Может быть, у меня и есть Йо, но... я не думаю, что буду счастлив, когда ты уедешь...

- А я уеду, - решительно сказала Эл, выходя из машины.

- Почему? – Тао тоже вышел из авто.

- Неважно.

Лилиана вошла в здание своей компании "LDC Corp." и у ресепшн набрала номер заведующего авиаперелетами.

- Найджел, это Эл. Ты не занят?.. Тогда жди, я сейчас поднимусь. Идём, Рен.

- Ты так и не ответила на вопрос, - напомнил Рен, когда они вошли в лифт и Лилиана нажала на кнопку десятого этажа.

- А нужно?

- Да. Может быть, я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала. Может быть... я хочу, чтобы мы возобновили отношения...

- Ты лжёшь, - сказала Лилиана. – Ты мне лгал год, так и сейчас ты лжёшь.

- Не лгу, - Рен привлек её к себе и крепко поцеловал. Этот поцелуй был искренней, чем вчерашний.

- Даже если ты не лжёшь, я всё равно уйду, - повторила Эл, выходя из лифта. Там уже стоял молодой человек в рабочей униформе.

- Доброе утро, шеф.

- Найджел, к делу. Мне нужен самолёт к утру этого воскресенья в Англию.

- Сколько человек летят?

- Тринадцать, если не считать персонал.

- Вы не боитесь, что число тринадцать может стать роковым?

- Нет, Найджел, и не вздумай шутить больше.

- Хорошо, будет готово.

- И ещё... – Лилиана вплотную подошла к сотруднику и нашептала: - Оформи билет в один конец на моё имя до Магдебурга на пятое октября. Я заберу его, как только приеду из Лондона. Только никому не говори.

- Договорились, шеф. До свидания.

- Найджел, поторопись с забронированием самолёта, хорошо?

- Да, конечно.

Рен и Лилиана вновь сели в машину и поехали домой.

- Что ты нашептала этому Найджелу? – резко спросил Рен.

- А тебе зачем знать?

- Ты всё-таки решила уехать после чемпионата?

- Да.

- Куда?

- Как будто я не справлюсь сама, если поеду куда-нибудь! Рен, мне не пять лет! Мне шестнадцать, и я имею право делать всё, что хочу!

- Эл, прошу... не уезжай, - взмолился Тао. Лилиана резко остановила машину на пустынной улице.

- Что ты сказал?

- Не уезжай, - повторил Рен, глядя девушке в глаза.

- Почему я не должна уезжать?

- Потому что... ты мне ещё нужна.

- Ни единому слову твоему не верю, - Лилиана вновь повела машину к дому.

«Почему? Кто мне нужен? Она или он? Что делать? Как поступить? Что решить?» - эти вопросы лезли в голову Тао, когда он заходил в свою комнату.


	4. Глава 4

ГЛАВА 4.

- Не может этого быть!

Весь 12 альфа класс застыл у доски с результатами теста по естествознанию.

- Чего Хоро?

- Я снова провалился! Двадцать восемь баллов! Даже Йо пятьдесят пять получил!

- Да, тьюторство, кажется, идёт ему на пользу, - заметила Юлиана, ища глазами фамилию сестры. У неё самой было семьдесят пять. – А вот: Лилиана де Констанс... восемьдесять баллов?!?

- Что такое? – к ребятам подошла сама Эл.

- Взгляни сама, - Юлиана пропустила близнеца к таблице результатов.

- Что?! Не может этого быть! – воскликнула Эл.

- Может, если кое-кто повлияет на преподавателя, - послышался ненавистный классу голос Анны.

- Анна Киояма, - процедила сквозь зубы Лилиана. – Что ты здесь забыла?

- Я пришла смотреть результаты теста. Если ты не заметила, де Коснтанс, но на листе есть моё имя и результат. – Анна прошла сквозь толпу ребят и начала искать себя. Все одновременно с ней посмотрели на найденную строку: «Анна Киояма – 100 баллов».

- Как... – начала Эл, в руке появился энергетический шар. – Ах ты...

- Эл, не здесь! – Юлиана с Юджиной попытались оттащить свою сестру от медиума, чтобы никто не видел её магию на ладони.

- Что случилось, ребят? – спросил Йо, подойдя к ним с Реном и Хао. – А... Анна?

- Йо, - надменно сказала Киояма.

- Анна, что ты здесь делаешь?

- Я вернулась из Аомори, так как чувствовала, что тут что-то не так.

- Да, здесь определенно что-то не так, - прорычала Эл, пытаясь вырваться из оков сестёр. – И в особенности с твоей головой!

- Что ты сказала, де Констанс?!

- Что слышала, старая ты кляча! – немка сумела вырваться и набросилась на Киояму. Юлиана и Юджина потянули Эл назад, а Хао и Йо – Анну.

- Так, давайте все успокоимся и выясним всё по-человечески, - сказал Рен. – Идёмте в класс. Нам посторонние свидетели не нужны.

Действительно, изрядная часть школы столпилась вокруг спецкласса. Все в учреждении знали о давней вражде между Лилианой и Анной и никогда не пропускали ни одной стычки между ними.

Ребята зашли в свой кабинет; сёстры крепко удерживали Эл, а братья Асакура – Анну.

- Итак, - судейским тоном начал Хао, - что случилось?

- Ты не видел результаты теста? – спросила Джей. – Эта карга, - при этом ругательстве Киояма вскочила со стула, но Лайсерг и Хоро удержаил её, - обогнала мою сестру на тесте по естествознанию с помощью своих способностей!

- Как это? – недоумённо спросил Йо.

- Она гипнозом заставила учителя поставить себе 100 баллов, когда она вчера писала, а Эл – только 80!

- Эл и 80 баллов?! – переспросил Хао.

- Откуда ты знаешь, что я вчера писала? – спросила Анна.

- Я тебя вчера видела, когда шла просить освобождение для класса на время Blackpool'а, - ответила Эл.

- Но это несовместимо, как и Киояма с сотней баллов, - продолжил речь Хао Рен. – Это невозможно!

- А тебя никто не просил говорить, Тао! – закричала медиум. – А ты, - обратилась она к Лилиане, - освободила наш класс от занятий? Значит, я могу немного и отдохнуть?

- А кто говорил о том, что я освободила ТЕБЯ от занятий? Я освободила класс, но не тебя, Киояма.

- Почему это? Видно же, что я состою в 12 альфа классе, - возразила японка.

- Но не в нашей компании!

- И как же мне получить членство в компании?

- Никак, - терпение Эл почти лопнуло. – Я всё равно не пропущу.

- Ах вот как, - произнесла Анна. – Что ж, я тебе покажу, что происходит с теми, кто не пускает меня туда, куда я хочу.

Анна крепко сжала свои бусы, в то время как Лилиана продолжала стоять на месте, скрестив руки на груди.

- Я не собираюсь с тобой драться, Киояма.

- Струсила?

- Нет, просто я не хочу тратить свою драгоценную энергию на драку с такой... идиоткой, как ты.

- А ну... повтори, что ты сейчас сказала!

- Слушать надо было, - Лилиана растворилась в воздухе и появилась вновь у двери класса. – Не сейчас, Киояма. По крайней мере, не до Blackpool'а, - остановила медиума немка, заметив, что та собралась наложить заклятие. – А после – пожалуйста. У меня останется пара деньков для тебя перед тем, как я уеду из Японии навсегда. До встречи после Blackpool'а. Заранее приготовь себе могилу в тихом уголочке Памятной горы.

- Да чтоб ты сдохла!

Рассмеявшись, Лилиана вышла в коридор. Анна же стояла в разъярённом состоянии. Никто ещё не смел так с ней разговаривать.

- Что уставились?! – выругалась Киояма, заметив, что все на нее смотрят.

- Ты неисправима, Анна, - заключил Хао, а Рен незаметно исчез из класса.

Он нашел свою невесту, стоявшую у ее шкафчика.

- Все нормально? – спросил Тао.

- Да.

- Ты не слушай эту каргу, ладно? Ты же знаешь, это Киояма ведь...

- Я сказала, что все нормально! – повторила Эл, взяв учебник по истории.

- Как насчет пойти со мной пообедать после школы? – предложил неожиданно Рен.

- У меня нет времени, - буркнула девушка в ответ и направилась к лестнице на третий этаж.

- Что, Тао, не смог ее удержать? – насмешливо спросил один из парней 12В класса.

- Отцепись, Стивенсон! – прорычал Рен.

- Ууу, какие мы сегодня злые! Смотри, как надо девушек на обед приглашать, - сказал парень по фамилии Стивенсон и догнал Лилиану: - Привет, Эл. Кажется, ты сегодня одна? Не хочешь погулять с очаровательным парнем вроде меня?

- Хм, - Лилиана встала и отвернулась от парня к Рену. Стивенсон поспешил за ней.

- Ну, детка, что скажешь?

- А я скажу вот что, - посмотрел аравнодушным взором Эл и обратилась к Рену: - Знаешь, Тао, я все-таки передумала. Я пойду. После школы у ворот. Я жду.

Подмигнув Рену, а потом насмешливо взглянув на Стивенсона, немка ушла на третий этаж.

- Ну что, Стивенсон, удалось меня научить? – посмеялся китаец, тоже направляясь на урок истории. – А ты ничем не лучше Юкиро Сакагуми.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, Тао? – крикнул ему вслед Стивенсон. Рен не ответил на его вопрос.


	5. Глава 5

ГЛАВА 5.

После школы Рен поспешил к воротам. Он даже не успел расслышать вопрос Йо.

Лилиана уже стояла там. Она могла свободно перемещаться в пространстве, так как класс знал о ее способностях. Она могла с уходом учителя или со смешением ребят исчезнуть и вновь появиться среди других незаметно ото всех.

- Опаздываете, молодой человек, - упрекнула Эл. – Нельзя заставлять девушку ждать парня.

- Ну я же не виноват, что не умею перемещаться, - улыбнфлся Рен. – Ну что, пойдем?

- Куда?

- Кафе «Филадельфия».

- «Филадельфия»? Я думала, ее закрыли.

- Нет, она и не закрывалась, просто там был ремонт.

- Ну хорошо, давай в «Филадельфию».

* * *

- Джей, ты не знаешь, где Рен? – Йо спросил у Юлианы, когда класс шел домой.

- И где твоя сестра? – прибавил Лайсерг.

- А вы не поняли? – вопросом ответил Хао.

- Не-а, - ответил Йо.

- Ты все так же недогадлив, братец. Все ясно, как дважды два!

- Подожди... он что, на свидании с ней? – сказал Йо.

- По крайней мере, так сплетничает Стивенсон, - уточнил инь-ян мастер.

- Что еще он сказал?

- Он пытался пригласить Эл на обед, но она при нем сказала, что пойдет с Реном, - объяснил старший Асакура. – Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. Может быть, они помирятся до Blackpool'а.

- Эй, а как же я? – напомнил Йо.

- Братишка, ты не дошел до того уровня, на котором находится Лилиана, чтобы быть с Тао, - бросил Хао, а про себя подумал: «И правильно Тао делает, что пытается помириться с Эл. Тогда я смогу спокойно забрать своего братишку. Эх, Йо, что же ты со мной делаешь...»

- Хао!

- А?

- Я тебя спросил: ты серьезно так думаешь?

- Может быть, - уклончиво ответил его брат. – В конце концов, Эл я достаточно хорошо знаю.

- Не знаю. Может, ты и прав.

С этими словами Йо ушел к себе.

- Эй, Асакура, а обедать ты что, не будешь? – крикнула Юджина. С лестницы послышался ответ: «Нет!»

- Что ж, может быть, на этот раз Рен с Эл помирятся... – понадеялся Хао. Друзья кивнули головой в знак согласия.

* * *

- Уау!

По-новому оформленное кафе «Филадельфия» поразило Лилиану своей красотой. Рен поспешил вынуть ассистенту платиновую VIP карту. Им предоставили отдельную комнату.

- Что будете пить?

- Апельсиновый сок со льдом. Рен?

- Просто минеральную, - ответил тот.

- Будет сделано.

- Не забывай, Тао, вообще-то у нас сегодня тренировка. Через полчаса мы должны быть у Бруклин.

- Ну, я думаю, полчаса нам хватит для разговора, - улыбнулся шаман.

- А о чем будет разговор? – Эл подперла голову ладонями.

- Естественно о нас. Разве у нас сейчас не свидание?

- Не заходи слишком далеко, Рен, - пригрозила Эл. – Я пошла с тобой только из-за того, что не хотела идти со Стивенсоном.

- То есть, по сравнению со Стивенсоном, я...

- Просто ангел? – закончила за него мысль девушка. – Может быть.

В этот момент принесли заказ.

- А как насчет Юкиро? – подмигнул Рен, делая глоток.

- А о нем зачем ты вспомнил? Вечно тебя так...

- Ну все, все, не будем о них.

- А о чем продолжим?

- Скажи, Эл, ты... вернешься из Магдебурга потом? – неожиданно для него самого спросил Рен.

- Подумаю. А что?

- А наша свадьба?

- А ты уверен, что она вообще будет?

- Лили-тян, мы же поклялись...

- И что? Ты думаешь, я буду терпеть то, как ты возвращаешься с очередного свидания с Асакурой? – возмутилась она. – Ни за что и никогда, Рен. Я не такой человек. И если мы уж порвали друг с другом, так давай разорвем все окончательно. Мы выступаем на Blackpool'е, после этого объявляем об отмене свадьбы, и я спокойно улетаю домой, договорились?

- Нет, Эл, я так не согласен. Поговорим потом. А теперь пошли. Бруклин ждет.

- Хоть что-то полезное сказал... – проворчала Эл, выходя из «Филадельфии» и направляясь в «Омегу». Рен шел молча, изредка поглядывая на невесту.

- Где вы были?! – воскликнула О'Коннор, едва завидев Рена и Лилиану.

- Извини, Брук, неотложные дела, - бросила Эл, поправляя юбку.

- С тобой все нормально, подруга?

- Да, тренер, все нормально.

- Ну-с, латиноамериканские танцы на сегодня, так? – спросила О'Коннор. Лилиана и Рен кивнули, автоматически вставая в позицию. – Хорошо.

- Хех, спорим, что все сегодня будет на отлично, - тихо сказал Рен.

- Заткнись, красавчик, и работай, - прошипела Эл, начиная двигаться за партнером.

- Как ты сегодня себя чувствуешь?

- Превосходно, Тао, и не вздумай больше задавать такие тупые вопросы, - сказала Лилиана.

- Ребята, кончайте спорить и давайте сконцентрируемся на том, чтобы выиграть Blackpool!

- Да, тренер, - успокоились оба.

- Большое вам спасибо.

Оттренировавшись, пара сразу же отправилась домой.

* * *

Лунным вечером того же дня Рен сидел на крыше дома. стуча пальцами по черепице, юноша смотрел в черное небо и думал о наболевшем.  
- Эх, Тао, на кого ты похож? Ты не можешь сдерживать себя, а ведь учила она! Плохи дела, надо что-то с этим делать... Все, после Blackpool'a объявляешь о разрыве с Асакурой и просишь прощения у Эл!  
- Хозяин... - рядом с Реном материализовался Басон.  
- Чего тебе?  
- Вы чем-то огорчены. Вам нужно успокоиться...  
- Я пытаюсь! Только небо мне не помогает. А ладно, пойду приму душ и спать, - шаман легко спрыгнул с крыши и зашел в гостиную.  
- Рен, а ты чего еще не спишь? - сидящая в кресле Юджина обратила внимание на юношу.  
- Как раз сейчас иду спать. А где твои сестры?  
- Наверняка опять в подвале застряли, - предположила рыжеволосая девушка. - Что-то не так?  
- Нет, ничего, - быстро ответил Рен.  
- Наверное... - Монтанус зевнула, - ... я тоже пойду спать. Но вообще-то я хотела подождать ребят...  
- Тогда можешь попросить их не шуметь, когда они ворвутся пьяные в дом? Я и так не в духе - нечего меня еще больше злить, - сказал наследник Тао.  
- Да, конечно. Спокойной ночи.  
- И тебе.  
Рен зашел в свою комнату и сел на диван, перекинув одну ногу на другую.  
- Shimatta! (Черт!) Чертов Йо! Какого черта у меня появились чувства к нему? Как мог разлюбить Эл? Как?! Хватит, Тао! Ты мужчина или нет?!?!?!  
Обозленный на себя самого, Рен пошел в душ. Расслабившись после горячей ванны, юноша залез под одеяло. Снизу послышался крик:  
- Ау! Кто-нибудь даст мне пожрать?  
"Как всегда, куда ни взглянет, откуда ни придет - сразу мысли о холодильнике," - подумал Тао.  
- Хоро, ты когда-нибудь перестанешь есть?!  
- А что? Я голодный!  
- Ты неисправим. - бессильным голосом сказал Рио.  
- Эхем... - послышался суровый голос из подвального этажа. Все присутствующие заткнули свои рты. И правильно сделали, потому что из подвала выходила адски злая хозяйка дома с не менее разъяренной сестрой.  
- Вы хоть имеете представление о том, который уже час? - начала свою ругань Эл. Рен на втором этаже мысленно благодарил ее за ее нерушимую пунктуальность. - Уже одиннадцать, а вы орете, как стая волков! Не знаете ли вы, что в это время делают обычные люди? ОНИ УЖЕ СПЯТ! - выкрикнула девушка, едва сдерживая свой гнев.  
- Эл, не начинай опять... - прошептал Хао.  
- Ну, чего застыли? - продолжила Юлиана за сестру. - А ну быстро по своим комнатам и спать!  
- Да, Юлиана.  
Вся банда медленно и уныло разошлась по комнатам. Рен уже вслух бормотал слова благодарности:  
- Фуух, наконец-то тишина. Теперь я могу и уснуть.  
- Я так не думаю, - в окне комнаты появился темный силуэт. Но остаться неузнанным незваному гостю не удалось.  
- Юкиро Сакагуми! - воскликнул китайский шаман. - Что ты здесь делаешь? - продолжил он своим обычным холодным тоном.  
- Решил проведать домик той, что выдала мою тайну. А тут, оказывается, весело! Весь класс живет в одном доме... Интересно, с кем это спит староста класса?  
- Ни с кем. Потому что она никого не пускает в свои покои. Никто не знает, как выглядят ее апартаменты, кроме сестер.  
- Даже тебя не пускает? - Юкиро пролез в комнату, пропуская лунный свет, который упал на голый торс Рена. Юноша поспешил прикрыть свое тело одеялом.  
- Что ты себя так упаковываешь? - спросил сакагуми. - Я уже все увидел, и я уже все захотел... - в его глазах плясали огоньки страсти, в то время как в глазах шамана - огоньки ярости.  
- Только попробуй ко мне прикоснуться, - пригрозил Рен, - отсюда живым ты не выйдешь.  
- Да я тебя не просто потрогаю - я отделаю тебя на мой манер! - бывший ученик школы "Оникс" уже стоял вплотную к кровати и одним движением руки стянул одеяло.  
- Ух ты, а ты даже лучше, чем я предполагал, - Юкиро проводил рукой от пятки Рена вверх к его боксерам. С сокращением расстояния между пальцами Юкиро и желанной точкой, Тао все бледнел, лицо его обливалось потом.  
"Только не это, только не это, только..." - его мысль прервал его же стон.  
- Эл, ты слышала? - спросила ее сестра, когда они поднимались на третий этаж.  
- Да, но что это? - ответ пришел Лилиане быстрее, чем она начала думать. - Рен. Джей, иди без меня, я пойду проверю, что там.  
Юлиана кивнула и пошла дальше, а Эл бесшумно прокралась к двери комнаты Тао и приложила к ней ухо. Оттуда слышались стоны. В другой раз в ней бы проснулся демон ревности, но ее ультрафиолетовый взор различил за дверью силуэт Сакагуми, а не Йо.  
"Что это Сакануми здесь делает?" - Лилиана прошла сквозь дверь, как призрак, и встала за спиной Юкиро, который уже собирался войти в Рена.  
- Ты бы лучше шел отсюда своей дорогой, пока я тебя не вышвырнула тем же путем, каким ты пробрался сюда, Юкиро, - тихо прошептала Эл. Тот подскочил от испуга. Рен же встал с футона и накинул на себя халат.  
- О, это ты, Эл, - Юкиро тихонько засмеялся. - Как поживаешь?  
- Все было нормально, пока я не увидела тебя, собирающегося обласкаться с Реном, - в гневе ответила Эл. - Говори, что ты здесь забыл?  
- Я просто выяснил адрес твоего проживания и решил заглянуть. А правда, что ты никого к себе не пускаешь?  
- А тебе какое дело, Сакагуми? Я повторяю в последний раз для особо одаренных: ВОН ИЗ МОЕГО ДОМА, - Лилиана повысила голос.  
- Хорошо, хорошо, дай мне только одеться, - Юкиро быстро привел себя в порядок и залез в окно. - Можно я хоть поцелую тебя на прощанье, Эл?  
- Катись отсюда! - одновременно сказали Рен и немка. Сакагуми не требовалось повторять в третий раз - он исчез.  
- Ты в порядке?  
- Если бы ты не пришла, он бы уже начал это делать. Спасибо.  
- не за что. Спокойной ночи, Рен.  
- Спокойной ночи.  
Лилиана вышла в коридор и, с минуту постояв в раздумье, пошла не на третий этаж, а в подвал.


	6. Глава 6

ГЛАВА 6

Ранним утром следующего дня Юлиана проснулась и после принятия душа пошла в комнату сестры. Лилианы там не было, и постель даже не была разобрана. Джей поняла, что сестра где-то находилась всю ночь. И этим «где-то» мог быть только подвал.  
«Хм... она решительно собралась уезжать. Ладно, это пойдет ей на пользу. Будем надеяться, что она недолго в Магдебурге проторчит – без нее скучно», - подумала Юлиана, спускаясь по лестнице.  
Она не ошиблась: Лилиана сидела за пультом управления, рядом с ней лежали наушники (ага, у Йо сперла!), а справа – диск. Юлиана, стараясь не разбудить сестру, взяла в руки альбом и прочла его название LilianaDC «Небо на двоих». В этот момент проснулась и сама Эл. Юлиана помахала перед ней диском.  
- Что это значит, сестра?  
- Привет, Джей. А, это... – Лилиана забрала альбом из рук близнеца, - просто новый и последний мой альбом. Только этот экземпляр не для тиражирования. А этот, - Эл достала из ящика другую коробку, - этот можно отправить вместе с "The Chemicals React".  
- Как это последний? Ты в Магдебурге петь не будешь?  
- Нет. На этом я заканчиваю любую карьеру, кроме управления "LDC Corp."  
- Ты серьезно?  
- Абсолютно. Кстати, а который уже час? - сестры вместе взглянули на часы. Время было восемь. - Пойдем отсюда. Я не собираюсь торчать тут весь день.  
- Но если ты уедешь навсегда, - не унималась Джей, - то как тогда быть с вашей с Реном свадьбой?  
- Свадьбой? Ее не будет, потому что...  
- Потому что ты ни капли не хочешь жить, видя мужа только в два ночи, когда он возвращается со свидания с Йо. Поэтому ты уезжаешь, чтобы он смог спокойно спать с Асакурой, - закончив тираду, Юлиана добавила: - Ты мне это говоришь ежедневно, так что я эту речь запомнила дословно.  
- Ich danke, сестра (Спасибо - нем.), - от души поблагодарила ее Эл.  
- Не за что.  
- Кстати, помнишь Сакагуми?  
- этого извращенца? Как его забыть. А что?  
- Так он вчера пытался изнасиловать Рена.  
- Вчера? Но где? - удивилась Джей.  
- Где, в нашем доме.  
- Ты шутишь!  
- Сегодня не первое апреля, и я не Джоко, чтобы так шутить.  
- Shimatta!  
- Точно, Джей.  
Когда сестры вошли на кухню, там уже кто-то сидел.  
- Хао? А ты чего так рано? Ты вчера что, не пил?  
- Ха, ха. ха, очень смешно, - сказал Асакура.  
- Так, что случилось? - девушки сели по обе стороны от инь-ян мастера. - Ясно. Киояма. Что на этот раз?  
- У Киоямы новая сила, ты знаешь об этом?  
- Знаю. И что?  
- Ты хотя бы можешь предположить, что она может применить ее к Рену?  
- Прекрасно знаю. Так же, как и знаю, что она не посмеет это сделать.  
- Откуда такая уверенность?  
- Если она посмеет тронуть Тао, то она может забыть о статусе Королевы Шаманов.  
- Ты тронешь моего братишку? - спросил огненный шаман.  
- Может быть. Я знаю, что она ненавидит к чему-то прикладывать силу, а без Йо Киояма не получит звания Королевы, так что один выпавший волосок с головы твоего брата может повдиять на ее будущее.  
- Эл, ты знаешь. что я чувствую к брату! - напомнил Хао.  
- Да-да знаю, ты его любишь. Так что напрямую с итако будешь соперничать ты, а я только косвенно. Ты же умный Хао, догадаешься о причинах, - Эл похлопала шамана по спине и встала готовить завтрак. Юлиана поставила перед ним чашку кофе со словами:  
- На, выпей и забудь пока о Киояме.  
- Спасибо Джей.  
Через полчаса на кухне появился глава Тао.  
- Доброе утро, Рен, - сказала Эл, ставя перед ним стакан теплого молока. - Я почувствовала твою энергию.  
- Спасибо, - нервно бросил китаец. Лилиана обратила внимание на его тон.  
- Что, не спалось вчера?  
- Ага, уснешь тут после Сакагуми, - с сарказмом ответил Рен.  
- Сакагуми? - переспросил Хао. Рен и Лилиана вместе ответили:  
- Долгая история.  
Неожиданно раздался вопль:  
- Как это я не могу войти? Пусти меня туда немедленно!  
- Извини, Анна, только с разрешения хозяйки дома, - ответил Хосе, дворецкий дома де Констанс, который прекрасно знал Киояму.  
- Так выпроси же!  
- Хорошо, только подожди, - испанец захлопнул дверь за ней и пошел на кухню. - Госпожа, Анна требует пустить ее сюда. Что прикажете делать?  
- Держи ее там и не выпускай! - первой сказала Джей, но близнец отдала другое приказание:  
- Пусть заходит.  
- Ты с ума сошла?! - хором крикнули трое присутствующих.  
- Проводи ее сюда, Хосе, - Лилиана пропустила восклицание ребят мимо ушей и встала у окна. - Посмотрим, что ей понадобилось в такое утро.

* * *

- Когда же ты поймешь, что нам нужно объединиться с Асакурами?

Было очередное семейное совещание в доме Тао в Китае.

- Чтобы они вновь нас бросили? – возмутился Ен.

- Я имею право высказать свое мнение? – вмешалась Джун.

- Говори.

- Я частично согласна с отцом. Точнее, в плане объединения. Вы же знаете, что последнее слово стоит за Реном, а значит, и Лилианой. А она ни за что не согласится, впрочем, как и Киояма.

- Откуда ты знаешь, Джун? – спросила ее мать.

- Может быть, вам это неизвестно, но Киояма и де Констанс не переваривают друг друга, а уж заставлять их детей жениться – они лучше перережут себе глотки, чем допустят такое, - ответила Джун. – Это не предположение, - добавила она, заметив, что дед собирается возразить. – Это факт. Я знаю Лилиану достаточно долго, и она мне все это писала. Да, она знает о вашем намерении относительно ее будущего ребенка и поспешила дать отказ.

- У тебя есть то письмо, в котором она все это писала? – спросил Ен.

- Сейчас принесу, - Джун удалилась к себе.

- Вот видите, если мы поженим детей Лилианы и Анны, это будет означать конец Тао, - сказал бывший глава Тао.

- Если мы только...

- Договоры не в правилах Киоямы. По крайней мере, соблюдать его она точно не будет, - перебил жену Ен.

- Вот письмо, - Джун вернулась с бумагой в руке.

- Читай вслух, - приказал ей отец.

- _«Милая Джун!_

_Я надеюсь, что ты читаешь это письмо до очередного семейного собрания, на котором вы будете говорить о будущем, а именно о связывании уз между твоей семьей и семьей Асакур через наших детей._

_Спешу напомнить, что мы с Киоямой не в лучших отношениях, и, пусть твоя семья мне поверит на слово, у нас с ней на то свои причины. Несмотря на нашу вражду, мы с Киоямой одного мнения относительно связи кланов. Не сомневаюсь, что эта итако скажет то же самое Йомею и Кино, что и я твоей семье, но в общем: я не собираюсь свзываться с Асакурами таким способом, пусть даже если мой друг Хао меня попросит (в чем я очень сомневаюсь). Я лучше покончу с собой, чем позволю моему ребенку связываться с отпрыском Киоямы. Даже если это необходимо, как будет утверждать твой дед, я не соглашусь. Я считаю, что, соединив силы вашей семьи (в особенности Рена) с силой трех сестер де Констанс, мы сможем преодолеть все трудности, не прибегая к помощи медиума. Я обещала, что сделаю из Рена короля шаманов, - значит, так и будет._

_Советую твоей семье подумать о последствиях этого катастрофического будущего брака, а я буду давать свои мнения через тебя. Напиши мне отчет этого совещания._

_Жду ответа,_

_LilianaDC_

_P__.__S__. Не забудь, что твой брат участвует в __Blackpool__'е со мной, и приезжай в Англию»._

- Я полностью согласен с этой девочкой! – воскликнул Ен, когда Джун закончила читать.

- И я с ней соглашусь, - добавила его дочь.

- А мы – нет, - заявили Чинь и Ран.

- Мама, дедушка, Рену уже шестнадцать, и он глава семьи, так что пусть он с Лилианой и решает.

- Мисс Джун. – в комнате появился Ли Пайлон с шаром в руке. – Я не хотел вас прерывать, но мисс Эл... В общем, смотрите сами.

Шар повис в воздухе, и сквозь дым появилась картина кухни дома де Констанс в Японии, где разговаривали Анна, Лилиана, Рен, Хао и Юлиана.

- Без церемоний, Анна, в чем дело? – перебила итако Эл прежде, чем та успела что-то сказать.

- Нам нужно поговорить.

- Понятно, что поговорить! О чем именно?

- Йомей и Кино говорили со мной насчет будущего, - начала медиум. – Так вот, они заявили, что мой с Йо будущий сын должен жениться на твоей дочери.

- Я знаю, Джун мне писала из Китая о совещаниях в доме Тао. Что дальше?

- Мое мнение такое: я лучше спрыгну с крыши, чем допущу такое унижение.

- Между прочим, - заявила Эл, - моя семья пользуется большим уважением вот уже десять столетий подряд, и тебе не стоит так отзываться о клане де Констанс.

- Как тебе будет угодно, но запомни: я сделаю все, чтобы такой нонсенс не случился, - пригрозила ей пальцем Анна.

- А я как будто хочу прям связываться с той, Киояма. Делай, что хочешь, но если ты тронешь Рена или моих сестер – можешь готовить себя к вступлению в Турнир Шаманов для получения звания Королевы, потому что Йо тебе не поможет.

- Почему это не поможет?

- Потому что я добьюсь его исключения из Турнира.

- Ты, кажется, забыла, что я Принцесса Медиумов.

- А мне плевать, Принцесса ты или нет, - сквозь зубы процедила де Констанс. – Для меня ты всего лишь Анна Киояма, которую я до смерти ненавижу. И ничего больше.

- Ах вот как? – Анна достала свои бусы. – Я покажу тебе, как обращаться с Принцессой Медиумов!

- Старайся, старайся, Киояма, - саркастически сказала хозяйка дома, скрестив руки на груди. – В моем доме ты ничего не сделаешь.

- Это почему же?

- Заклинание, Киояма. Я наложила заклинание защиты от нежелательного применения любого типа магии. А теперь, будь добра... исчезни из моего дома и больше не подходи к нему, ясно?

- Отлично! До свидания.

* * *

- Чуть не пришлось прибегнуть к заклинаниям, - раздраженно сказала Эл, наливая себе кофе. – Вспомнила про защиту.

Рен, Хао и Юлиана сидели с разинутыми ртами.

- Мой дед всерьез говорил о браскосочетании нашей дочери и сына Анны с Йо?

- Джун мне так пишет, да и только что состоявшийся разговор они слышали через трансшар, который я оставила в твоем поместье в Кишу.

- А Йомей что, тоже говорит об этом? – спросил Хао.

- И та, и другая сторона требует этого брака, - с ненавистью в голосе ответила Лилиана. – Но этого не будет. Лилиана де Констанс не допустит такого.

- Чего именно? На кухне появился сонный Йо.

- Ты рановато встал, Асакура, - Эл приподняла бровь.

- Вы тут так кричали... Да и еще мне казалось, что я слышал голос Анны.- Вообще-то она была здесь, - подтвердил Хао. Лилиана с укоризной посмотрела на шамана, словно говоря: «Кто тебя просил говорить об этой ведьме?»

«Эл, я думаю, моему брату нужно занть правду».

«Скажи спасибо, что он не умеет телепатировать! Только смотри, не наговори чего-нибудь лишнего!»

«Будь спокойна».

- Пойдем, Йо, я тебе все в твоей комнате расскажу, - инь-ян мастер повел своего близнеца на второй этаж.

- О чем это вы совещались? – спросил Тао. – Кто-то из вас закрыл ментальный канал от посторонних телепатов, так что мы с Джей ничего не слышали.

- Я дала разрешение Хао рассказать всю эту проблему своему брату. О, Лайс, доброе утро!

«Не говорите никому другому об этом. Никто, кроме нас, не должен это знать,» - добавила мысленно Эл Рену, Юлиане и Хао через этаж.

- Всем привет, - сказал зеленоволосый шаман.

- Что будешь?

- Наверно, омлет и чайку.

- Сейчас будет. Как спалось?

- Вполне хорошо, - ответил Лайсерг, принимая от хозяйки тарелку с яичницей и чай. – Спасибо, Эл.

- Да, Лайс, не забудь, завтра мы летим в Англию.

- Да-да, я помню. Не терпится снова увидеть дом...

Хотя я никого там больше не увижу...

- Не грусти, мой друг, - подбодрила его Эл. – Все нормально.

«Да, все определенно нормально, кроме того, что ты не со мной, - про себя добавил даузер, глядя в ее глаза цвета темного шоколада. – Но это я сегодня ночью исправлю...»


	7. Глава 7

ГЛАВА 7.

Близилась ночь. Погода была спокойной, только легкий ветерок бродил по улицам. Луна почти что встала в зенит, освещая комнаты дома де Констанс мягким светом. В эту лунную ночь не спали только трое: Лилиана, Лайсерг и, к большому удивлению, Йо...

* * *

Лайсерг все смотрел на луну, кажется, выжидая нужный момент. Часы на ближайшей часовне пробили двенадцать, и англичанин вышел из своих апартаментов на третий этаж.

Лилиана сточла у окна, подперев руками лицо и о чем-то тяжело вздыхая. В эту ночь ее мучила бессоница, но не из-за Blackpool'а, а из-за услышанной ею мысли Лайсерга. Немка была слишком погружена в свои мысли, чтоы услышать, как кто-то зашел в ее комнату.

- Эл... ты не спишь?

- Лайсерг? – девушка обернулась и увидела зеленоволосого юношу. – Что ты здесь делаешь? И почему ты не спишь?

- Просто не спится, - ответил англичанин, подойдя к Лилиане. – А ты чего?

- Да вот, тоже не спится.

- Из-за чемпионата?

- Нет, нет-нет, я никогда не волновалась из-за соревнований. Просто... не спится, вот и все. Ты знаешь, Лайс, я обычно никого не пускаю в свою комнату, так что считай, что ты слегка нарушил правила.

- Я специально пришел, чтобы сказать, что... – даузер замялся, - ... что я... я люблю тебя, Эл.

- Что? – повернулась к шаману девушка, и тот прижался к ее губам своими, положив руки на ее талию. Ее губы казались ему слаще шоколада, но он не мог пока этого утверждать, потому что Лилиана не отвечала на его поцелуй.

- Лайсерг, что ты делаешь?

- Показываю тебе свою любовь, - Дитеел вновь поцеловал ее, и еще нежнее. Де Констанс ответила на его поцелуй: ее губы мягко касались губ англичанина, и это ему нравилось. Юноша снял с плеч девушки халат и начал целовать ее тело.

- Лайсерг, прекрати, - пыталась остановить его Эл, но ни он не останавливался, ни ее желания не угасали. Лилиана запустила свои тонкие пальцы в зеленые волосы шамана, ловя ртом воздух – Дитеел добрался до вожделенного места. – Остановись, прошу тебя...

- Но тебе же это нравится, - юноша вновь поцеловал ее в губы и уложил немку на ее кровать. Руки нащупывали затвердевшие соски, вытворяя нечто невообразимое и заставляя Эл тихо стонать от удовольствия. Страсть уже овладела ее разумом, она теряла контроль над собой.

Лайсерг теме временем все не унимался. Желание достигло своего предела, и он раздвинул ее бедра. В следующую секунду Лилиана почувствовала, как горячая плоть медленно проникает в ее тело. От боли она сжала простыню, а из глаз брызнули слезинки.

- Больно? Это ненадолго, - Дитеел поцеловал ее, начиная двигаться.

И вправду, боль утихла, сменившись наслаждением. Учащенное дыхание де Констанс переходило в стоны. Она прижалась к телу даузера. Но ей уже понадобилось больше.

- Лайсерг... глубже...

Англичанин кивнул, и следующий толчок был сильнее. Кончик плоти нащупал нужно местои начал двигаться только в этом направлении. Шаман не сдержал свой стон. Они вместе кричали от счастья, быстрее двигаясь друг в друге.

- Лайсерг... о Духи...

Финал не ззаставил их долго ждать. Через час Лайсерг, как и Эл, почувствовал конечный момент. Лилиана содрогнулась при чувстве того, как жидкость медленно растекается по ее телу. Даузер упал в бессилии на грудь девушки, еще не выровнив дыхание.

- Я люблю тебя, Эл... – прошептал юноша.

- Тебе лучше уйти. Юлиане не понравится то, что мы здесь в обнимку спим, - сказала Лилиана. Лайсерг поцеловал немку и ушел, довольный собой. Лилиана же была в отчаянии. Никогда она еще не смела изменять, а тут переспала с Лайсергом...

«Черт побери, да что со мной?!?» - Эл ударила кулаком по кровати, а после и уснула.

* * *

Мы забыли еще об одной личности, не спавшей в эту ночь. Йо Асакура думал над сказанными братом словами относительно его семьи и семьи Тао. Все означало лишь одно: Йо должен вернуть Рена Лилиане, а самому жениться на Киояме.

* * *

В шесть утра воскресенья по дому разнесся крик:

- А ну все быстро встали! Подъем, второй этаж!

- Черт побери, даже поспать спокойно не дадут... – пробурчал Хоро, вставая.

- Боже мой, так рано? – промямлил Рио, переворачиваясь на другой бок.

- Ааа, сегодня же уезжать! – Манта всполошился и выскочил из футона.

Только Рен, Хао и Лайсерг смогли спокойно встать в шесть часов, хотя последний провел бурную ночь с Эл. А вот на Йо крик Лилианы никак не повлиял. Он все спал крепким сном, не предпринимая никаких попыток проснуться.

- Хао, может, ты попробуешь разбудить своего непутевого брата?

- Уже иду! – крикнул огненный шаман на лестнице. Поднявшись на второй этаж, он зашел в третью от лестницы дверь.

Йо спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Его брат склонился над ним и прошептал:

- Йо... проснись, братишка...

Младший Асакура что-то проворчал и продолжил спать.

- Йо... не забывай, Рен сегодня уезжает, и если ты не встанешь, то он поедет без тебя, - Хао прибегнул к своим навыкам по затрагиванию больных мест. Близнец перевернулся на спину, но продолжал сон. Инь-ян мастеру ничего не оставалось сделать, как... поцеловать брата. Тем более, он давно мечтал об этом. Он нежно коснулся губ Йо своими.

- Ну наконец-то проснулся, братец...

- Хао? Сколько время? – Йо сел на кровати и протер глаза. А ему-то казалось, что рядом был Рен.

- Половина седьмого. Давай вставай, нам в восемь уже выезжать в аэропорт.

«Странно, но, кажется, кто-то меня поцеловал перед тем, как я проснулся,» - подумал Йо, вставая.

- Это был я, - неожиданно выпалил его брат. Младший Асакура обернулся – рука застыла в воздухе, собираясь открыть дверь в душевую.

- Что был ты?

- Это я тебя поцеловал перед тем, как ты встал, - объяснил Хао.

- Что?.. Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Хао?

- Ты идиот, Йо, не можешь сам догадаться? – огненный шаман потряс брата за плечи. – Думай, только быстрее!

- Подожди, Хао, ты что... ты...

- Догадался?

- Но, Хао, ты мой брат, и у меня есть Рен...

- Ты дурак! Что я тебе вчера говорил? Рен должен вернуться к Эл, а вот Киояма тебя не получит! Даю слово!..

- Хао... – ошеломленно прошептал Йо.

- Иди умываться и сразу вниз на завтрак, - строгим тоном сказал инь-ян мастер. Близнец кивнул и исчез в ванной.

* * *

- Эл... – тихо позвал хозяйку дома Лайсерг.

- Что? – оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто не подглядывает, спросила немка.

- Возьми это на удачу, - даузер положил ей на ладонь кулон в форме полумесяца и поцеловал в губы.

- Спаисбо, Лайс. Иди на завтрак.

Англичанин ушел на кухню, как за спиной появился Рен. Лилиана поспешила убрать подарок Дитеела.

- Доброе утро, Рен.

Тао вместо слов приветствия обнял Эл, шепча на ухо:

- После чемпионата мы все начнем сначала...

- Опять ты об этом, Тао. Дурак, сколько раз говорить одно и то же: после чемпионата меня не будет в Японии! Все! The end of the story! (Конец истории!) Иди завтракать. – Лилиана взглянула на часы: время было уже семь. – И давай поторопись. Я не очу опаздывать на самолет.

«Я тебя не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь остаться?»

«Не хочу я оставаться – значит не останусь! И не пытайся меня останавливать! Я тебя слушать не собираюсь. Все, тема закрыта».

«Эл!» - мысленно крикнул Тао, но немка закрыла ментальный канал.

- Прекрасно, - саркастически сказал Рен. – Хочешь уходить – уходи!

- Отлично, вот и уйду! – заявила Лилиана. На кухне она демонстративно отвернулась от китайца и села между Юлианой и Лайсергом. Последний взял Лилиану за руку под столом, нежно поглаживая кожу. Девушка быстро опустила голову, волосами прикрывая смущенное лицо.

- Все нормально? – озабоченно спросила Джей.

- Да, все в порядке.


	8. Глава 8

ГЛАВА 8.

- Просим всех пассажиров пристегнуть ремни безопасности. Самолет начинает свой взлет, - раздался в колонках радостный голос стюардессы.

- Доброе утро, дамы и господа, и добро пожаловать на борт самолета LDC-25. Меня зовут Антонио Джеральд, я летчик этого самолета. Сегодня самолет LDC-25 совершает рейс 373 «Токио-Лондон». Полет будет длиться двенадцать часов, с десяти утра по японскому до двенадцати дня по лондонскому времени. Желаю счастливого полета.

Друзья расселись так, что Йо был с Хао, Рен с Эл, Лайсерг напротив старшей де Констанс с Юджиной. Тренер О'Коннор сидела впереди своих подопечных.

- Мисс Эл, прикажете начать взлет? – спросил Антонио.

- Начинайте.

Самолет начал движение в сторону взлетно-посадочной полосы.

* * *

Тем временем Анна также стояла в аэропорту Токио, ожидая посадку на самолет до Англии.

- Что ж, Лилиана де Констанс, ты посмела так со мной говорить – я же унижу тебя на Blackpoll'е. Тем более, у меня потрясающий помощник, с которым я выиграю чемпионат...

- Анна! Анна! – окликнул ее мужской голос.

- Привет, Фернандо. Ну что, пошли?

- Да. Пора мстить нашей чемпионке...

- О, это будет потрясающе...

* * *

На пятом часу полета Лилиана задремала. Ее голова склонилась на плечо Рена, который в это время читал. Он убрал прядь ее шелковистых волос с лица и, поцеловав легонько в губы, продолжил чтение. Лайсерг смотрел на эту картину, едва сдерживая ревность. Он невольно сжал кулаки. Йо же смотрел на это с пониманеим.

- Рен, - тихо он позвал Тао. Тот поднял глаза. – Мы можем поговорить?

- Да, конечно, - китаец тихо отвел голву спящей Эл и вышел с Йо в соседний класс.

- Чего тебе, Асакура?

- Я хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чем.

- Неужели?

- Мне Хао вчера все рассказал по поводу... ну ты знаешь чего, - начал Йо.

- И? – Тао сложил руки на груди.

- В общем, я думаю, нам нужно покончить с нашим романом. Да еще знаешь, тут такая история...

- Чего еще?

- Ну, понимаешь... Хао... ну, он... он любит меня...

- Да ну? Неужели твой брат дозрел до этого?

- Что?.. Ты знал о его чувствах?

- Ха, конечно знал! Мне Эл рассказывала. Так кого же ты выберешь?

- Вообще-то тебя, Рен... – признался Йо. – Но раз уж я зашел на запрещенную территорию, то я должен и уйти оттуда, оставив свою жертву тому, кому она принадлежала.

- Короче, ты еще не решил кто. Отлично, ты избавил меня от потребности говорить почти что то же самое. А теперь извини, я занят, - Рен вернулся на свое место в самолете. Эл все еще спала. Нежное прикосновение его руки заставило немку проснуться. Рен наклонился и поцеловал ее.

«Эл, я только что порвал с Йо, пока ты дремала, так что... я буду с тобой».

«Вот как? Я бы не надеялась на твоем месте на прощение».

«Эл, перестань. Мы оба с тобой прекрасно знаем, что ты еще любишь меня».

«Неужели ты так еще думаешь?»

«Да».

«Тогда спешу тебя разочаровать. Я не люблю тебя. Запомни эту фразу».  
«Глупая ты, бежишь от самой себя. Не получится. От меня, может, и сбежишь, но от себя никогда».

«С каких это пор мы такие философы?»

«Кончай дурака валять, Лилиана. Разве не ты меня этому учила?»

«Я...» - Лилиана мысленно осеклась. – «Это уже неважно».

«Нет, важно. Иначе зря я у тебя брал уроки на протяжении девяти лет?»

«Восьми. Как только ты начал встречаться с Асакурой, наши уроки прекратились».

«Какая разница! Все равно немало лет!»

«Слушай, заканчивай эти свои лекции и читай, что ты там читаешь! Мне надоело это слушать!»

«Вот увидишь, скоро ты сама напросишься на возобновление отношений,» - передал ей Рен, снова уткнувшись в книгу.

«И не мечтай».

«Посмотрим».

Эл достала свой любимый МР3-плеер, надела наушники и включила музыку на полную громкость. Рен пролепетал, искоса глядя на нее:

- Ох уж эти девушки...

* * *

- Анна, скажи мне честно: зачем тебе мстить этой де Констанс?

- У меня есть причины, и тебе лучше не знать, - холодно ответила Киояма. – Тем более, я тебя позвала мстить ей, не выясняя причин, не так ли?

- Да, я помню. Что ж, раз уж мстить, так мстить по-крупному, - сказал Фернандо, откидываясь на спинку сиденья самолета.

Давайте немного поговорим об этом загадочном Фернандо, пока наши герои наслаждются рейсом «Токио-Лондон».

Фернандо Легерас по кличке Феликс – такой же танцор, как и Лилиана с Реном, только уровнем ниже, но уже успевший один раз принять участие в Blackpoll'е с самой Эл. После грандиозного проигрыша Лилиана отшила его куда подальше, обвиняя Легераса в его неумении держать свои эмоции под контролем. Она при всей публике назвала его «свиньей», плюнув ему в лицо и сказав, что никогда больше не будет с ним танцевать.

Он был высокий, с ярко-зелеными глазами и черными волосами. Телосложение было атлетическое – в общем, никаких недостатков во внешности не было. А вот в характере... Характер портил всю эту картину нахальством, лицемерием и грубостью Феликса.

Каким способом он связался с Анной Киоямой? Через Тамао, у которой случайно оказался его номре. Когда итако решила отомстить Лилиане, бедная девочка была под рукой – медиум потребовала номер Легераса. И вот теперь они летят вместе одним рейсом в Лондон на Blackpool, чтобы победить Эл в той сфере, в которой была лучше всех – в танцах.

* * *

_Follow your heart_

_ Your intuition –_

_ It will lead you in the right direction_

_ Let go of your mind_

_ Your intuition_

_ It's easy to find – just follow your heart, baby –_

так поет певица, звучавшая в наушниках немки – она сама. Но Эл не следует этим словам. Она пытается бежать от самой себя. Но китайский шаман, сидящий рядом, прав – от любого другого можно сбежать, но только не от себя. Это невозможно. Но она пока этого не признает. Она составила план «побега», не зная, что план рухнет. Точнее знает, но не хочет в это верить. Пусть пока не верит. Все равно крушения не избежать.

Лилиана сложила руки в карманы ветровки; вдруг левая рука наткнулась на что-то холодное. Это был подаренный Лайсергом кулон.

«Я надеюсь, Лайсерг, что этот кулон поможет мне в жизни,» - мысленно сказала Эл. К несчастью, сидящий рядом с ней партнер по танцам прочел эту мысль.

- Что за кулон?

- А? О чем ты?

- О каком кулоне ты только что думала?

- А не все ли равно, о чем я думаю? К тебе это какое имеет отношение?

- Не заставляй меня ревновать.

- Ревновать? А ты разве это умеешь? Это новость для меня, Тао. В любом случае, никто не просит тебя ревновать меня.

- Я тебя спросил: что за кулон и при чем тут Дитеел? – настойчиво требовал Рен.

- Я что, должна отчитываться перед тобой?

- Иди за мной, - Тао встал и повел Эл в соседний класс самолета.

- Чего тебе?

- Я тебе уже два раза задавал вопрос. В третий раз повторять не буду.

- Хорошо. Хочешь знать, что за кулон? Вот, - Лилиана раскрыла ладонь, в котором лежал бриллиантовый месяц.

- Откуда он у тебя?

- Мне подарили!

- Кто?

- Ты мне что, детектив?

- Эл, неужели ты еще не поняла, что нужна мне?

- Для чего это?

- Например, для этого... – Рен притянул ее к себе и впился губами. От этих губ она не устояла. От губ Лайсерга или кого-нибудь другого может быть, но от Рена ей не удавалось спастись.

«Вечно тебя придется так обольщать, Эл».

«Заткнись!»

«Как скажешь».

Тао только снял с нее ветровку и расстегнул блузку, как в динамиках послышался голос:

- Просим всех пассажиров вернуться на свои места. Самолет начинает посадку в аэропорт Лондона.

- Черт, опять нам помешали, - расстроился Рен. – Пойдем.

Они сели на свои места. Лилиана выглядела немного взволнованной. Тао взял ее ладнонь в свою, коснувшись тыльной стороны губами. Эл не обращала на него внимания, может быть, потому что ее мысли были о совсем других вещах, может, ей это тихо нравилось; в конце концов, она ведь любит китайского шамана.

«Скоро ты снова будешь моей, моя дорогая невеста. Совсем скоро...» - услышала она его мысль, но не придала ей никакого значения.

* * *

- Ну наконец-то в отеле, - облегченно сказала Эл, внося свой чемодан в номер. Справа от нее жил Тао, слева – Дитеел, напротив две комнаты занимали ее сестры. – Наверно, надо принять душ и поспать. А потом пойдем выяснять с нашей частью выступления.

Через 10 минут в дверь ее номера постучали.

- Открыто, - Лилиана поспешила завязать пояс на черном шелковом халате. В комнату вошел Рен.

- А, ты уже успела принять душ?

- Да, и что с того?

- Ничего. Не возражаешь, если я отдохну здесь с тобой?

- Тебе своих апартаментов мало? – Эл села на диван. Тао устроился рядом с ней. – Только не трогай меня. Меня ты ни за что в жизни больше не получишь.

- А это мы сейчас и увидим... – китаец положил руку на талию, притягивая девушку как можно ближе к себе.

- Отвяжись, Тао.

- И не подумаю. Как я могу отвязаться от такой девушки, как ты?.. – Рен прикоснулся губами к уху.

- А год назад смог. Что, скажешь «нет»?

- Помолчи, Эл, и дай мне насладиться тобой, - шаман развязал пояс на ее халате и распахнул полы. Его рука прошлась по ее телу.

- Тао, ты извращенец...

- Ничего подобного. Я просто хочу тебя... – китаец поцеловал ее, руками расстегивая ее лиф.

- Прекрати. Прекрати, Рен... – молила Эл. Но ее эмоции выходили из-под контроля. Юноша подхватил ее на руки и понес к кровати. Он сжал ее запястья, касаясь губами каждого дюйма ее тела.

- Рен, ты неимоверный соблазнитель женских сердец...

- Только одного – твоего...

- Идиот...

- Пусть я идиот, но я люблю тебя...

- Честно?

Тао вместо ответа страстно поцеловал ее.

- Наконец-то ты моя... Я верну тебя себе, Лилиана Эсмеральда де Констанс...

- Заткнись, красавчик, и делай это, - резко ответила Эл. Она уже забыла о своих намерениях и подчинила разум эмоциям. А эмоции были одни, и желание было одно: чтобы это случилось сейчас...

За дверью стоял один человек, не видевший эту горячую картину, но слышавший все звуки, доносящиеся из апартаментов Эл. Это был Лайсерг Дитеел.

Он стоял, сжав кулаки, и слушал стоны. Ревность терзала его душу, Дитеелу хотелось прямо сейчас ворваться в комнату и прибить Тао на месте. Неожиданно кто-то коснулся его плеча.

- Лайс, что ты здесь делаешь?

- Хао? Да нет, ничего, просто...

- Я понял. Не говори больше ничего. Она?

- Да. Но с Тао, а не со мной...

- Так ей же лучше. Я понимаю, ты ее безумно любишь, но и ты пойми, что она не может быть твоей. Эл любит другого парня, и этот парень...

- ... Рен Тао, - закончил Лайс. – Знаю. Но я так хочу чтобы...

- ...она была твоей? – Хао развернулся. – Забудь о ней. Так будет лучше.

- Я не понимаю, почему ты защищаешь эту пару?

- Они идеальны вместе. А твоя судьба – это девушка, похожая, как две капли воды на нее, но не она. Отпусти Эл, - посоветовал Хао. – Оставь ее с ним.

Лайсерг кивнул и ушел вместе с Асакурой. Вернемся в номер Эл.

Они уже лежали, прижавшись друг к другу. Лилиана спала, лицо ее уткнулось в его грудь, вдыхая пленительный аромат его тела. Рен же не спал; он теребил ее локоны, то и дело касаясь губами ее лба.

- Теперь все прекрасно... Ты моя и только моя... – прошептал он, прижимая невесту ближе к себе. Такую гармонию и такое тепло он никогда не ощущал. Эта забавная немка с французскими корнями действительно была рождена, чтобы навеки соединиться с ним, с отпрыском древнего рода Тао, сделать его настолько счастливым.

- Я никогда не оставлю тебя больше...


	9. Глава 9

ГЛАВА 9.

- What?! (Что?!)

Дело было тем же вечером. Лилиана, Рен и Бруклин были в отделе жюри Blackpool'a.

- Что такое, Эл? – спросил на японском Рен.

- Посмотри на список соревнующихся! – в гневе ответила Лилиана. – С нами участвуют Киояма и Легерас!

- Киояма и Легерас?

- Легерас? – переспросила Брук. – Тот самый Феликс?

- Да, - девушка обратилась к председателю комиссии. – How could you agree to let them have a part of competition?! (Как вы могли согласиться на их участие в соревновании?!)

- It is not my fault. The want to have a part – we give them a chance, miss de Constance. (Это не моя вина. Они хотят участвовать – мы даем им шанс, мисс де Констанс.)

- Okay, if they want! (ОК, если они хотят!) – процедила сквозь зубы Эл, выходя с Тао и О'Коннор из кабинета.

- Как они могут участвовать в таком глобальном соревновании, как Blackpool?! Я понимаю Легерас, но эта ведьма...

- Полегче со словами, Тао, - послышался голос самой Анны.

- Ты! – заругалась Эл. – Как ты посмела?!?

- Wow, wow, wow, easier, L. (Полегче, Эл.) – сказал Фернандо. – Нет смысла драться прямо сейчас.

- Заткнись, Феликс, и дай пройти!

Лилиана, Рен и Бруклин прошли мимо них и исчезли в дверях.

- Уоу, а она изменилась, - произнес Феликс.

* * *

- Верх безрассудства! – взорвалась Эл, врываясь в свой номер гостиницы.

- Эл, успокойся! Посмотри на меня, - Рен схватил ее за плечи. – Мы выиграем у них Blackpool, слышишь? Они не смогут забрать у нас этот трофей!

- Я знаю, что они не смогут...

- Ну вот и успокойся!

- Извини, я пойду погуляю по городу...

- Одна? По Лондону? – юноше не хотелось далеко пускать немку.

- Не волнуйся, я Лондон хорошо знаю. Если что, позвоню нашему англичанину. Пока, - Лилиана вышла из номера.

На первом этаже отеля она встретила Лайсерга.

- Эл, ты куда-то собралась?

- Да, прогуляться по городу.

- Может, мне составить тебе компанию?

- Нет, спасибо, Лайс, я хотела бы побыть одна, - тихо сказала Лилиана. Но Дитеел взял ее за руку и вышел с девушкой на улицы своего родного города.

- Наконец-то хоть какое-то время мы побудем одни...

- Лайсерг, послушай, - начала Эл, но англичанин заткнул ее горячим поцелуем. – Остановись!

- Лилиана, я люблю тебя, слышишь?! – крикнул даузер. – Я люблю тебя...

- Но я нет, Лайсерг.

- А как же та ночь? Все было тогда впустую?..

- Та ночь была большой ошибкой. Лайсерг, послушай, я не могу быть с тобой.

- Почему? – в его глазах блестели слезы.

- Я принадлежу другому, не тебе. Ты клевый парень, правда, но... Мне очень жаль, Лайс, прости меня.

- Лилиана, я тебя люблю уже два года. Два года...

- А Рена я люблю десятый год... Да дело и не в том, кто сколько кого любит. Важно само чувство. Я рада, искренне рада, что ты познал это чувство, но я люблю Рена и буду его любить, пусть я даже ненавижу его всеми фибрами души, но сердце любит... К тебе же я отношусь как к другу, может, как к брату, но не более...

- Ты не знаешь, как мне сейчас больно... – пролепетал Лайсерг. Лилиана от жалости обняла его.

- Прости, что я причинила тебе столько боли, Лайс. Но все же, лучше горькая правда, чем сладкая ложь. Ведь тебе было бы больнее, если бы я солгала, что люблю?

- Если бы я знал, что ты лгала, то было бы...

- Ну вот!..

- Но я не могу без тебя, Эл! Ты нужна мне как воздух!

- А я кем дышать буду? – де Констанс оставалась непоколебимой.

- Твои слова так жестоко и безжалостно звучат, - сказал даузер, утирая слезы.

- Все будет хорошо, Лайсерг. Держись. Ладно, возвращайся в гостиницу и поболтай с Джей, например... А мне надо идти.

- Можно еще одну просьбу?

- Какую?

- В последний раз тебя поцеловать?

- Не думаю, что это так необходимо, - печально отметила немка. Но шаман все-таки коснулся ее губами.

- Я люблю тебя, Эл. Я тебя люблю... я тебя люблю...

- Дурачок, - тихо засмеялась шаманка. Дитеел тоже слегка улыбнулся. – Увидимся.

- Пока.

Лайсерг вернулся в отель, а Лилиана пошла вдоль улиц столицы Англии. Вернувшись под вечер, девушка застала всех своих друзей на ресепшене.

- Тебя-то мы и ждем! – воскликнул Хао. – Мы собирались поесть пиццу, если ты не против.

- Пицца? А где? - Лайсерг намеками подмигнул Эл. – Ааа, «Лос-Льянос». Хорошо. Давайте туда!

Ребята вышли из гостиницы и дружно зашагали в сторону Лейбл стрит.

- Мда... роскошно... – протянули все.

- А что, это же самая мощная пиццерия Лондона! – воскликнула Лилиана. – Правда, Лайсерг?

- Ага.

Ребята уселись за большой стол. К ним в мгновение ока подлетел официант.

- Что заказываем?

- Пиццу всех видов по одной коробке, - заявила Эл. – Я плачу. Ну что, будем отмечать наш приезд в Англию?

- Да!

- Рен! Неужели это ты? – раздался звучный женский голосок. За спиной Тао появилась девушка выше среднего роста, блондинка с голубыми глазами, судя по чертам лица, француженка. В глазах Рио и Хоро уже прыгали сердечки.

Девушка обняла Рена за шею и пропищала:

- Я не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть!

- Убери руки с моей шеи, Эми, - холодно ответил Рен.

- Ну чего ты такой злой сегодня? – девушка по имени Эми прикоснулась губами к щеке шамана.

- Кхем, - кашлянула Эл, - кажется, молодой человек попросил вас убрать руки с его шеи.

- А ты кто такая, чтобы мне указывать?

- Помолчи, Эмили, и уходи, пока не стало хуже, - тем же холодным голосом сказал Тао.

- Сперва ты объясни мне, кто она такая тебе! – возмутилась Эми.

- Так-так-так, кажется, я тебя знаю, - начала Эл, вставая. – Блондинка с голубыми глазами, на плече татуировка в виде звезды с инициалами «Э.д.В.» - ты Эмилина де Винтрес, так?

- А ты откуда знаешь меня?

- Знаю, знаю. Ты ведь бывшая партнерша Рена по танцам, не так ли?

- Да, ну и что? Я его девушка, между прочим!

- Кстати, об этом. Тебе не кажется, Эмилина, что ты уже его бывшая девушка?

- Нет! Да и вообще, кто ты такая?

- Не может быть такого, чтобы ты меня не знала. Я бывшая партнерша Феликса, ныне партнер Рена по танцам, Лилиана Эсмеральда де Констанс...

- И в будущем моя жена, - добавил глава Тао.

- Что ты сейчас сказал, милый? Ты ведь шутишь, да? – шокированно произнесла де Винтрес.

- Никакой шутки тут нет. Эл действительно моя невеста, - хладнокровно подтвердил шаман.

- Что тут происходит? – к столу подошли еще двое.

- Анна?

- Только не спрашивай, что я тут делаю, ладно? – перебила итако Асакуру-младшего прежде, чем тот успел открыть рот.

- Что, Киояма, думаешь, можешь выиграть с Феликсом у нас Blackpool? – Эл скептически подняла бровь.

- Смогу и сделаю это, де Констанс! Тем более, нас тренирует Эми! – сказала Анна.

- Ты участвуешь в чемпионате? – спросил Хао.

- Да, Асакура, ну и что?

- Ха-ха-ха, не смеши меня, медиум. Неужели ты думаешь, что тебе под силу преодолеть двухкратных чемпионов Blackpool'а??? – насмешливо спросил огненный шаман.

- А ты так уверен в том, что мы не сможем? – в ответ спросил Фернандо.

- Абсолютно.

- Тогда увидимся на Blackpool'е, и я покажу тебе, кто здесь победитель, - Анна развернулась и гордо вышла из «Лос-Льянос» вместе с Феликсом и Эмилиной.

- Вот характер, а? – спросил Хоро.


	10. Глава 10

ГЛАВА 10.

- Эмилина, вот уж не ожидала, что ты – бывшая девушка Тао!

- И вновь стану ей, как только уберу эту Королеву Танцев с пути, - сквозь зубы процедила де Винтрес. – Никто не посмеет трогать моего Рена, кроме меня!

- Уберем эту Эл – и ты можешь делать с Тао все, что захочешь, Эми, - весело сказала Киояма. – Хорошо, что мы попали в ту же часть чемпионата, что и они – можно тогда сыграть злую шутку...

* * *

- Рен, можешь мне ничего не объяснять, - прошептала Эл, выходя с ребятами из пиццерии. – Эту де Винтрес я помню – сама к тебе прилеплялась, не так ли?

- Ну...

- Что еще?

- Да нет, ничего...

- Точно ничего? А хотя мне все равно, мы же все равно расстались, - равнодушно бросила напоследок Лилиана.

- Эл... ты что, обиделась?

- Нет, - все так же равнодушно ответила немка, входя в здание отеля. На них с криком накинулась Бруклин.

- Эл, Рен! Ужасная новость!

- Что такое, Брук?

- Мне только что сообщили, что Blackpool переносится на послезавтра!

- Что?! Но как? А тренировки?

- Только если мы пойдем сейчас, - сказала О'Коннор.

- Нет, - отрезала немка. – Мы только сегодня приехали, нужно отдохнуть. А завтра в семь утра в спорткомплексе. Я иду спать. Всем спокойной ночи.

Лилиана грациозно пошла наверх. Рен пошел за ней следом.

- Он когда-нибудь от нее отлипнет? – спросила нервно Джей.

- Нет, - ответила так же нервно Юджина. – Ладно, пора расходиться. До завтра.

* * *

- Эл, подожди, - окликнул Тао невесту.

- Ты бы лучше не шел за мной. Мне нужно одиночество.

- Только не говори, что ты снова не в духе – я легко могу тебя успокоить, - они вошли в апартаменты де Констанс.

- Рен, пожалуйста, оставь меня одну, - настойчиво требовала Лилиана. – Мне нужно подумать.

- О чем? – китаец обнял ее сзади.

- О своем, Тао, и не вздумай читать мои мысли, - немка схватила халат и ушла в душевую. Рен вздохнул и сел на диван.

За последний год многое изменилось. Изменились чувства, изменился мир, изменилась жизнь, изменился он сам.

_«-Рен, - вспоминает он день отъезда, когда с ним разговаривала мать. – Я хочу с тобой поговорить._

_Да, мам. Я слушаю._

_Относительно тебя и твоего наставника Лилианы, - начала Ран._

_Я не собираюсь менять наставника, мам, если ты об этом._

_А я и не думала говорить о смене наставника, - сказала мать. – Она превосходная шаманка и идеальный учитель, Рен. __В общем, мне нужно, чтобы ты дал клятву._

_Какую?_

_Ты знаешь историю нашей семьи. И ты теперь глава клана Тао. Нам нужно спасти наш род._

_Я спасу, мама. Я уже поклялся на Мече Грома, - ответил юноша, достав сложенное оружие._

_Так поклянись теперь на этом Мече, что с ним ты выиграешь Турнир, а потом... женишься на Лилиане._

_Жениться? – переспросил юный Тао. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял в жены собственного мастера?_

_Да, именно ее, и сделаешь де Констанс Королевой Шаманов, - серьезно договорила Ран. – Поверь, она не зря пришла восемь лет назад просить разрешения на твое обучение._

_Что ты имеешь в виду?_

_Она приходила, потому что так гласило ее пророчество, и в предсказании Тао говорилось, что придет к Избранному человек, который спасет клан, - объяснила мать главы._

_- То есть, даже если я буду ненавидеть ее всеми фибрами души, я должен на ней жениться?_

_- Да, Рен._

_- Тогда я клянусь на Мече Грома, что исполню долг главы семьи Тао. Клянусь, что выиграю Турнир Шаманов и женюсь на Лилиане Эсмеральде де Констанс!_

_- Спасибо тебе, Рен…»_

Да, он Тао, и он сделает то, что должен сделать. Он добьется этого всеми силами.

* * *

Лилиана стояла под струей теплой воды в душевой и думала о том, что случилось за эти годы.

Случилось многое. Потеря семьи, обучение Рена, намерение стать Королевой Шаманов, чтобы спасти клан, любовь к музыке и бальным танцам… в общем, Лилиана пережила столько, сколько переживают лишь единицы.

Она вспоминает свое первое появление в семье Тао:

_«- Здравствуйте, - здоровается семилетняя Лилиана с Еном Тао._

_- Кто вы?_

_- Лилиана Эсмеральда де Констанс, человек, который поможет Избранному Тао спасти семью._

_- Откуда вы знаете, что этот человек именно вы? – холодно спросил Ен._

_- Это вам о чем-нибудь говорит? – Лилиана показала бывшему главе Тао свое запястье, где была татуировка с китайскими иероглифами._

_- «Избранная Избранного», - прочел Ен. – Такие татуировки может сделать каждый._

_- Но не каждая такая татуировка может делать это, - Лилиана прикоснулась пальцами к иероглифам, которые засветились, выпуская светло-голубой дымок, сформировавшийся в шар. – Этот сгусток энергии может войти в Рена и сделать его сильнейшим, если вы еще хотите восстановить имя семьи._

_- Ваши требования?_

_- Вы даете мне разрешение на обучение вашего сына. И я требую, чтобы он делал все, как я говорю, без разницы, следует ли он закону вашей семьи или нет. В противном случае, - Лилиана достала свой мобильный оракул, - я сделаю все, чтобы Рен не выиграл Турнир Шаманов._

_- Отлично. Что-то еще?_

_- Да, - твердо ответила семилетняя девочка. – Я хочу, чтобы ваш сын через двенадцать лет женился на мне._

_- С какой стати я должен исполнять это желание? – холодно заметил Тао._

_- После Рена никого не будет, кого бы модно было назначить наследником – в случае, если он не женится._

_- А если вы станете частью Тао?_

_- Следующий наследник будет обучен так же, как ваш сын, и, может быть, даже лучше – я об этом позабочусь._

_- Гарантия, что вы не обманываете насчет мощного обучения?_

_- Когда угодно. Можно прямо сейчас, но не здесь._

_- Отлично, потому что я особо вам не верю. Так что распрощайтесь с жизнью!..»_

- Ен, ты так и не научился правильно применять фуреку, - вздохнула уже семнадцатилетняя Лилиана, выключая воду. В тот день она победила отца Рена, несмотря на свои те семь лет.

Немка накинула на себя халат и вышла из душа. Рена в комнате уже не было.

- Неужели ушел? Слава тебе, Господи. М? Что это?

Девушка заметила записку на кофейном столике.

_«Лилиана, я знаю, тебе было очень трудно прожить эти годы, пытаясь сделать из меня достойным звания Короля Шаманов. Я должен сказать «спасибо» за твой труд – ты сделала почти что невероятное. Но шаманские навыки не идут в сравнение с тем, чему ты пыталась меня научить – любви._

_Ты помнишь, что мой отец запретил мне влюбляться под предлогом смерти. Но ты сквозь эту стену закона «Уничтожай, или будешь уничтожен» смогла открыть во мне все те чувства, которые есть на этом свете, помимо ненависти и жестокости._

_Прости, что моя любовь не выдержала испытания в прошлом году. Я понимаю, как тебе больно было. И прости за Эмилину де Винтрес – просто я тогда не знал, что ты уже любишь меня._

_В общем, прости за все, что я натворил. Теперь я хочу попросить только об одном: давай выиграем __Blackpool__. Нет, не из-за Киоямы, а просто выиграем для себя, чтобы сохранить последнюю деталь ушедшей любви._

_Я не хочу больше тебя тревожить, так что после __Blackpool__'а ты никогда обо мне больше не услышишь и не увидишь. Я не буду преследовать тебя в Магдебурге – я просто оставлю тебя наедине с собой. А через два года ты вернешься – нас будет ждать свадьба._

_Прости за все,_

_Рен.»_

- Рен, какой же ты дурак... Ты и так прекрасно знаешь, что мне тебя не разлюбить...

Несмотря на позднее время, де Констанс оделась и выбежала на улицу.


	11. Глава 11

ГЛАВА 11.

Был ливень. Но на нее это никак не влияло – она бежала как можно дальше от гостиницы, не глядя на дорогу. Ноги ее довели до Темзы – Лилиана добежала до местного моста влюбленных.

Слезы текли ручьями, сливаясь с дождем. Лилиана плакала, вспоминая каждый день, каждую минуту своей жизни в доме Тао. Эти воспоминания всегда давали ей силы в трудных ситуациях – а теперь они вонзались в сердце ножами, наряду с совестью ругая ее за потерянную любовь.

* * *

Давайте немного оставим ее в одиночестве. Я вижу, что читателю малясь надоело постоянно следить за ней и Реном. Поговорим об Асакурах, тем более, нас ждет чудесное зрелище...

- Йо? Ты не спишь? – Хао зашел в комнату брата.

- Не спится, - ответил тот, пусто глядя в окно.

- Кончай себя терзать мыслями о Тао – он тебя забыл, - сказал Хао.

«Надеюсь,» - вдобавок подумал он, садясь рядом с близнецом и обнимая того за талию.

- Он не забыл, - возразил равнодушным голосом Йо.

- Забыл. И ты забудешь. Сегодня. Сейчас, - Хао насильно развернул лицо брата к себе и крепким поцелуем вцепился в него. Своими силами огненный шаман усмирил сопротивляющегося Йо и уложил его на кровать. Руки потянулись снимать с брата одежду.

- Если ты хочешь меня изнасиловать, то не мечтай, - слабым голосом заявил Йо, хотя тело его отвечало на ласки инь-ян мастера.

- Я и не мечтаю – я действую, братишка, - вслед за рубашкой в угол комнаты полетели и брюки, и плащ Хао. – Сегодня ты будешь со мной. Я заставлю тебя забыть о парне Эл.

Йо возбужденно завыл, когда пальцы Хао сжали твердую плоть.

- Ты легко заводишься, братишка, - огненный шаман языком ласкал сосок, наслаждаясь тихими стонами брата и втайне торжествуя, что смог заставить Йо забыть о Рене.

- Хао... прошу тебя... не надо... я не хочу...

- Не хочешь? Почему тогда твое тело говорит совсем о другом? – Хао окунул пульсирующий член в рот под уже громкие стоны Асакуры-младшего.

- Хао! – вскликнул Йо.

- Ты забудешь о Рене, он принадлежит Эл. Поверь мне, она не из последних стерв.

- Ты что, спал с ней? – Йо поймал шанс отдышаться, пока Хао не приступил вновь к горячим ласкам.

- Нет, я просто хорошо знаю свою бывшую ученицу, - Асакура-старший пропустил язык в рот своего брата под сладостные всхлипывания последнего. – Если она холодна во всех других вещах, то в постели она горячее, чем я даже... Хватит о них, сегодня ночь принадлежит нам...

* * *

Лайсерг той же ночью также не спал. Он вышел гулять под дождь, надеясь отвлечься от мыслей о любимой. Он дошел до моста и вдруг увидел знакомый ему силуэт.

- Эл? – про себя прошептал даузер. – Что она здесь делает?

Подойдя ближе, он увидел, что Эл уже дремала.

- О боже, Эл...

Лайсерг подхватил ее на руки и понес по знакомой дороге к дому его родителей. В отеле быть с ней опасно, их мог бы засечь Рен. А вот никто не знал, где находится его дом, так что англичанин понес Лилиану туда.

* * *

В то же время Рен постучался в номер своей невесты. Ответа не было.

«Наверное, спит», - подумал Тао и вернулся к себе в комнату.

* * *

Лайсерг уже донес Лилиану до своего дома и уложил ее на кровать, затем ушел заваривать чай.

Когда он вернулся, Эл уже сидела на кровати.

- Лайс?

- Уже проснулась? – Дитеел поставил чашку чая на прикроватную тумбочку.

- Где я?

- В моем доме. Вот, выпей это.

- Спасибо. Как ты меня нашел?

- Я гулял неподалеку и, когда вышел на мост, увидел тебя. По-твоему, я должен был бросить тебя там?

- Я ничего не говорила об этом, но почему ты не отнес меня в отель?

Ответ пришел ей в голову прежде, чем даузер ответил:

- Это был мой шанс побыть с тобой вдвоем. Я же люблю тебя, помнишь? – Лайсерг прижался к ее груди.

- Лайсерг, мы уже говорили об этом, - серьезно начала Эл.

- И что? Я хочу быть с тобой? В чем я виноват?

- Ни в чем, Лайс, но ты же знаешь мой ответ.

- Меня это уже не волнует. Я люблю тебя, я хочу тебя, и мне этого достаточно, - Дитеел расстегнул блузку и начал покрывать тело Эл поцелуями.

- Дитеел, стой. Я не собираюсь повторять одну и ту же ошибку дважды, - Лилиана оттолкнула англичанина и поспешила застегнуть кофту. – Я уже сказала, что не могу быть с тобой. Через два года у меня свадьба. И я выйду замуж за Рена Тао, так как это мой долг.

- Черт побери, ты можешь хоть на секунду забыть об этом идиоте?!? – вскричал даузер, размахивая руками.

- Не смей так говорить о моем ученике! – воскликнула Эл.

- Как хочу, так и обращаюсь!

- Ты сам все портишь. Я возвращаюсь в отель, - Лилиана встала и взяла свое пальто, но Лайс схватил ее за руку.

- Никуда ты не пойдешь, Эл, пока не проведешь со мной эту ночь.

- Извини, Дитеел, в моих планах этого пункта нет! – Эл растворилась в воздухе, оставив Дитеела одного в его доме.


	12. Глава 12

ГЛАВА 12.

День Blackpool'a. Самый важный день для каждого профессионального танцора. Но Лилиана де Констанс и Рен Тао не чувствуют ни единой капли волнения. Для них это уже дело обыденное.

Весь 12 альфа класс занял места на одном секторе, включая Бруклин О'Коннор и Джун Тао.

Лилиане требовалось больше времени на подготовку к соревнованию, чем Рену, поэтому он стоял за кулисами и наблюдал за участвующими в латинских танцах. За 10 минут до окончания первой части соревнований из раздевалки вышла Эл в бледно-розовом платье.

- Рен, - тихо позвала она Тао. Он обернулся и... потерял дар речи. В магазине он не видел ее наряда.

- Уоу, Лилиана... Ты прекрасна...

- Тебе нравится?

- Да, конечно!

- Лилиана де Констанс! – услышали они голос. К ним подходила Эмилина и Фернандо.

- Эмилина де Винтрес, - сказала Эл. – Что тебе нужно?

- У меня к тебе дело.

- Да? Не думала, что у такой, как ты, есть ко мне какие-то дела. Знаешь, Эмили, мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать.

- А мне есть о чем. Рен, милый, пожалуйста, оставь нас одних. Феликс, ты тоже.

- Только попробуй еще раз назвать Рена «милый», - пригрозила Эл.

- Как раз о Рене я и хотела с тобой обсудить, - заявила тонким голосом Эмили. – Слушай меня, ведьма. Если ты выиграешь Blackpool, то Рен и Йо останутся с тобой. Но если выиграет Киояма, то Йо ты отдашь ей, а мне – твоего жениха.

- А причем тут Йо? Он, между прочим, со своим близнецом, я тут какое имею отношение?

- Я не знаю, это ваше с Анной дело, но Рена ты себе не оставишь. Он будет моим.

- Посмотрим.

- Да.

- Да.

- Да!

- Да!

- Вот увидишь, де Констанс, в третий раз тебе не повезет! – Эмилина зашагала прочь. К Эл подошел Тао:

- О чем вы говорили?

- О тебе.

- И что ей нужно?

- Неважно. Будь добр, застегни мне этот кулон, - Эл протянула жениху подаренный Лайсергом полумесяц.

- Опять этот кулон!

- Он мне принесет удачу, Тао, так что помолчи и помоги мне, - отрезала его девушка. Тот молча вздохнул и застегнул кулон.

- Ladies and gentlemen, the second part of the competition is now beginning with eleven couples on the floor. Couple number 10… (Леди и джентльмены, вторая часть соревнования начнется прямо сейчас с одиннадцатью парами на паркете. Пара номер 10...) – пара из Испании вышла первой на паркет, - couple 11, couple 12, couple 13…

Лилиана и Рен вышли при звуке ведущего, объявлявшего их номер – 13. Сектор их друзей взорвался аплодисментами. Когда вышли Анна в ярко-красном платье и Фернандо, никто из ребят не аплодировал. Большинство из них смотрели на Киояму с ненавистью.

Но все внимание Лайсерга Дитеела было сосредоточено на Эл. Увидев свой подарок, красовавшийся на шее его возлюбленной, он облегченно вздохнул.

- Готовься проиграть, де Констанс, - сквозь зубы процедила Анна, вставая в исходную позицию с Фернандо.

- Ты тоже.

- Ladies and gentlemen, the first dance is the waltz. Music, please! (Леди и джентльмены, первый танец – вальс. Музыку!)

Поклон, затем Лилиана подходит к Рену с ослепительной улыбкой.

- Мы должны выиграть Blackpool, слышишь, Тао!

- Мы сделаем это, - прошептал Рен, ведя партнершу за собой.

С какой легкостью они кружились в вальсе! Когда-то они также кружились в водовороте своей любви. Любовь, которая теперь погасла и, наверно, никогда больше не проснется.

Джун всегда знала, что Лилиана сыграет немаловажную роль в их семье. Она первый человек, кого они приняли в свое окружение. Ее внутренняя духовная энергия завораживала их. Она обладала невероятным терпением, ведь тогда Тао были жестокими, не верящими никому шаманами. Выдержать десять лет под напором законов семьи и при этом не подчиниться им – для этого требовались сильная воля и чувство независимости.

И Джун Тао вспоминала об этих десяти годах, прожитых с Лилианой, видя вальс Рена и его невесты. И, казалось, что она громче всех аплодировала по окончании танца.

- Все пока нормально, правда? – шепотом спросил Рен.

- Не спеши с выводами. Я чувствую, что здесь что-то не так. Тьфу, тьфу, тьфу, как бы не сглазить, - сказала Эл.

- It was a beautiful waltz. And now the second and the last dance of this competition – the quickstep! (Это был красивый вальс. А сейчас второй и последний танец этого соревнования – квикстеп!)

- Кажется, сейчас повеселимся... – сказала Анна, вставая напротив Фернандо.

- Слушай, Джун, у меня плохое предчувствие, - неожиданно выпалил Йо.

- У меня тоже. Мне кажется, Анна здесь не просто так участвует.

Лилиана заметила нервное состояние своих друзей, что прибавило ей неуверенности.

«Черт, Эл, сконцентрируйся! Надо выиграть!» - подумала она.

- С тобой все хорошо? – спросил Рен, положив руку на талию партнерше.

- Не знаю...

Задорные прыжки, веселое настроение, оптимистский настрой – все это пыталось скрыть нервозность Эл.

«Эл, успокойся! Ничего нам Киояма не сделает!» - услышала она голос жениха в голове.

«Я пытаюсь» но эта ведьма нагоняет на меня сомнения!»

- Эл нервничает, - сообщил аудитории Хао. Все ребята повернулись к нему. – Я прочел их мысленный разговор.

- О Боже...

«Эл, любовь моя, держись! Я с тобой, слышишь? Я посылаю тебе свои силы, только не дай Киояме выиграть у тебя!» - думал Дитеел, сцепил вместе ладони.

- Лайсерг? – вдруг замерла Лилиана. Она не заметила мимо летящих Киояму и Легераса. В следующий момент она почувствовала, что теряет равновесие, а еще через секунду – удар о твердый паркет.

«Ну все, конец игры,» - подумала Эл.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил Рен, поднимая ее.

- Да. Обойдется парой синяков.

- Ну что, де Констанс, предупреждала я тебя? – раздался за спиной смешок Анны.

- Иди отсюда, ведьма, пока хуже не стало, - пригрозил Тао.

- Прервите соревнование! – крикнул ведущий. Из трибуны прибежали сестры Эл, Джун и Лайсерг.

- Эл, с тобой все нормально?

- Да, нормально, нормально, я в полном порядке, а вот кому-то сейчас не повезет, - Лилиана с решающим видом подошла к Анне.

- Ой, посмотрите, кто пришел. Ты проиграла, де Констанс...

- Я тебя уничтожу! – Эл послала водный шар в итако, облив ту с ног до головы.

- Ах ты... да как ты посмела?! – Киояма схватила свои бусы и наслала заклятие. Эл его легко отразила.

- Это все, что ты можешь? Ха-ха-ха! Слабая, гнусная истеричка, портящая всем жизнь, ты мне заплатишь за все мои провалы! – Лилиана создала более мощный поток воды.

- Что здесь... – начал ведущий. На паркет немедленно выбежали десятки папарацци. Дорогу с дерущимся преградили Хао, Юлиана, Юджина, Джун и Йо.

- Уходите, иначе нам придется применить силу, - пригрозил Хао, в чьих глазах мелькали искры огня. Это напугало людей, но не заставило их сдвинуться с места.

Анна тем временем не прекращала свои атаки. Особенно последний сбил с ног Эл.

- Ты проиграла. Прощай, неудачница, - захохотав, Киояма удалилась с Легерасом из зала. К ней подошли ребята.

- Кто тебя просил накидываться? – спросила сестру Юлиана, помогая той встать.

- Молчи и отвези меня в отель.

- Хорошо.

Гостиница. Номер Рена.

- Рен? С тобой все нормально? – подошел к нему Йо и положил руку на плечо.

- Нет, конечно, Асакура! Как я могу чувствовать себя хорошо, когда с Эл такое случилось?!

- Не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо. Обещаю, - Йо медленно повернул лицо Тао и коснулся его губ своими. Через мгновение китаец оттолкнул его:

- Что ты себе такое позволяешь? У тебя есть Хао!

- Но люблю я по-прежнему тебя...

- Катись отсюда! Я не хочу тебя видеть.

- Но Рен...

- Я сказал: катись отсюда. Мы с тобой уже говорили об этом.

- Но ты не запретишь мне любить тебя? – спросил Асакура.

- Йо, я умоляю: исчезни из этой комнаты. Мне нужно побыть одному.

- Хорошо. Но запомни: будь я с Хао или нет, я все равно люблю тебя, - с этими словами Йо исчез в дверях.

- Да чтоб тебя!.. Черт побери! Рен, что с тобой? Ты совсем не похож на самого себя! – разозлился Тао.

- Прости меня, Рен... – прошептал со слезами на глазах Йо. Постояв с минуту, Асакура пошел в свой номер и полчаса спустя уснул.


	13. Глава 13

ГЛАВА 13.

- Алло? Найджел? Да, это я. Билет до Магдебурга оформлен? Скоро? Тогда перенеси место вылета с Токио на Лондон, а время на 12 дня завтра. Билет заберу в аэропорту. И никому ни слова!

Эл сидела в своем номере и обзванивала свой персонал. После Найджела на проводе оказался ее дворецкий:

- Хосе, зайди в мою комнату, собери все мои вещи и вызови вертолет, который привезет чемоданы в Магдебург. Сделай прямо сейчас, завтра я уже вылетаю. И еще... Спустись, пожалуйста, в студию: во втором снизу ящике пульта управления есть диск. Возьми его и положи на кровать в комнате Рена. Если вдруг он спросит что-нибудь обо мне или альбоме, ничего не отвечай. Спасибо. Я всегда знала, что на тебя можно положиться. До свидания.

Тук, тук, тук.

- Войдите, - Лилиана поспешила убрать мобильный под подушку и лечь на кровать.

- Привет, - ее ночным гостем был никто иной, как Рен. – Как ты?

- Уже лучше, - отвернула девушка свой взгляд. Тао сел на кровать и положил свою руку на ее левую ладонь.

- Прости меня, пожалуйста...

- Не извиняйся – сама виновата, что отвлеклась на мысль Дитеела.

- Ох уж этот Лайсерг у меня получит...

- Не надо, Рен, на его месте ты наверняка бы подумал о том же самом, и результат был бы таким же.

- Что ты будешь делать?

- Ничего. Если я проиграла, значит, я это заслужила.

Пока она произносила эти слова, Рен улегся на ее грудь.

- Эй, Тао, пытаешься меня закадрить? Хм, и не мечтай, романтик! А хотя уже все равно. Хочешь ночевать со мной сегодня – ночуй.

- Серьезно можно? – увлеченно сжимая грудь Эл, спросил Рен. Лилиана тихонько мурлыкала. Приподняв голову китайца, Эл вцепилась в его губы своими. Конечно же, тот не устоял.

- Тао... я хочу тебя... – прошептала она, и в следующий момент шаман был уложен на спину, а еще через секунду – привязан руками к изголовью кровати.

- Эл... ты сегодня возбужденная... даже больше, чем обычно... Черт, Эл... моя кожа-то чувствительная... – лепетал китаец, пока де Констанс скидывала с него одежду и буквально облизывала его ело. – Я же не выдержу такого, Эл...

Его слова прервал его же собственный стон – Лилиана руками обвила его плоть.

- Лили-тян... еще... – всмолился Тао, выгибаясь всем телом. Девушка уже накрыла член своими губами. Через мгновение шаман почувствовал палец внутри себя, отчего закричал громче и неистовее. Настроив ритм движений, немка ласкала жениха, наслаждаясь его стонами, требующими больше. Издав последний рык, Тао кончил в рот партнерши.

- Не расслабляйся, fiancé, это еще только начало, - Лилиана развязала его руки, в тот же момент сажаясь на него.

- Эл...

Движения становились все быстрее и быстрее, стоны громче, возбуждение нарастало. Рен дышал в ухо Эл, а та кусала зубами его плечо и расцарапывала его спину.

- Тао, еще глубже!

И снова крики наслаждения. Китаец уже грубо двигался в ней, надавливая руками на бедра партнерши. Пот ручьями стекал по их телам, вызывая большее желание. Они не прекращали; казалось, они потеряли счет времени, хотя на часах было только два ночи.

Излившись, Тао не остановился. Уложив невесту на спину, он страстно поцеловал ее. Эта ночь будет настолько жаркой, насколько позволят их чувства. Шаман покрывал поцелуями, все ее тело, заставляя ту так жк изгибаться, как изгибался он – с кошачьей грациозностью, столь присущей семье Тао и отражавшейся на Эл вследствие ее способности превращаться в черную пантеру.

Кончив в неизвестно какой раз, они уснули. Тао уткнулся лицом в ее грудь, вдыхая клубничный запах тела. Он так крепко прижал любовницу к себе, что та почти что задыхалась, но, чувствуя дыхание Тао на своей груди, такое горячее и манящее, Эл прижималась ближе к юноше, шепча во сне заветные для него слова:

- Рен... Я люблю тебя...

* * *

Несмотря на прошедшую жаркую ночь, утром Лилиана встала рано. Рен же еще спал крепким сном. На мгновение коснувшись его виска, Эл увидела себя в его снах.

«Тао... ты неисправим,» - подумала Эл и пошла в душ. Приняв ванну, она оделась. На часах было десять. До аэропорта из отеля ехать всего-то полчаса. Лилиана вышла из номера и постучалась в дверь напротив. Услышав бодрое «открыто», девушка вошла в комнату сестры.

- А, это ты, Эл.

- Привет, сестренка. Как спалось?

- Ну, исключая то, что вы прошлой ночью трахались, то нормально. Кстати, а сколько вы, собственно, трахались?

- Без понятия. Слушай, Джей, скажешь ребятам, что самолет в шесть вечера?

- Мы сегодня улетаем? – близнец приподняла бровь.

- Да. И скажи, что мне нужно задержаться в Лондоне на неопределенное время, ладно? – подмигнув сестре, сказала Лилиана.

- Подожди... Ты что, сегодня улетаешь? Я думала, у тебя билет на пятое число.

- Перенесла. Ну все, все воспитание я оставляю тебе. И смотри, не разгроми мой дом. Пока. Позвоню, как прилечу.

- Счастливого полета.

- Спасибо, - Лилиана вернулась в свой номер. Ее жених все еще спал.

«Еще не проснулся? Опа-на. Что-то на него не похоже...»

Собрав все свои вещички, девушка села за стол и начала что-то строчить. Зазвонил мобильный:

- Алло?

- Это Лилиана де Констанс?

- Да.

- Ваше такси ждет вас.

- Да, спасибо. Через пять минут я спущусь, - Эл сняла со своего пальца кольцо с сапфиром и положила на сложенное вдвое письмо, после чего взяла чемодан и тихо вышла из комнаты. Слава Богу, по дороге ей никто не попался – она совершенно не хотела кому-то что-то объяснять.

- Прощай, Рен Тао... прощай, старая жизнь... – прошептала напоследок она и, сев в автомобиль, уехала в сторону аэропорта.

* * *

Рена разбудил назойливый звонок мобильного телефона. Тао лениво потянулся к аппарату.

- Алло?

- Hi, Renny-poo! Помнишь меня?

- Эмилина? Как ты узнала мой номер?

- Через Анну.

- А у нее откуда номер? Ааа, от Йо. Наглец, все-таки он дал ей мой номер... –прорычал Рен, вставая и накидывая на себя халат. – Чего тебе, Эмили?

- Понимаешь, Renny-poo, у нас с твоей невестой сделка была: если вы выиграете, то ты останешься с ней, а Асакура – с тем, с кем он там сейчас. А если проиграете, то ты возвращаешься ко мне, а Йо – к Анне. Пришло время платить по счетам. Какой у тебя номер апартаментов? – тараторила Эмили.

- Не скажу.

- Не скажешь? Хорошо, я спрошу все на ресепшн. Увидимся у тебя в номере, Renny-poo!

- Катись ты! – рявкнул Тао и бросил трубку. Только сейчас он заметил, что Лилианы нет в комнате.

«Хм... где она?» - подумал он, но вдруг заметил на письменном столе что-то блестящее. Это было...

- Кольцо Эл! – узнал шаман свой подарок. Затем он вскрыл записку.

_«Каждый раз мне хочется плакать оттого, что люблю. А я люблю. Но эта любовь невозможна. Нет, не потому, что мы не подходим друг другу, просто... Я честно любила, а он – нет..._

_Рен... Ну что же ты со мной делаешь? Зачем ты пришел в мою жизнь? Ты покорил мое сердце, заставил меня забыть обо всем на свете. Почему каждый раз как я вижу тебя, я плачу? Почему? Любовь – это же счастье!_

_Но только не у меня. Моя любовь – это мука, котоорую я держу в себе все эти десять лет. Но это моя первая настоящая любовь – любовь, которую я никогда в своей жизни не забуду..._

_Прости меня за все мои грехи, и прощай. Не ищи меня – я не выдержу больше напора твоих янтарных глаз, которые мне будут сниться каждую ночь. Я люблю тебя, но лучше бы я тебя в жизни никогда не повстречала._

_Навеки прощаюсь,_

_LilianaDC__._

_P__.__S__. Если ты хочешь увидеть меня в последний раз, то поспеши: мой самолет сегодня в 12 дня»._

Рен немедля посмотрел на часы: половина двенадцатого. Надо спешить. Тао набрал номер такси и наспех оделся.

«Черт, еще эта де Винтрес!» - вспомнил китаец и вдруг почувствовал за дверью знакомую ауру.

- Хао! Ты можешь мне помочь?

- Что такое, Рен?

- Мне нужно сейчас уехать, а тут придет Эмилина де Винтрес. Можешь ее отвлечь?

- Хорошо. Беги.

- Спасибо! Я перед тобой в долгу! – Тао выбежал из отеля и сел в только что подъехавшее такси. – Срочно в аэропорт! До 12-ти успеем? Заплачу сколько понадобится.

- Да пожалуйста.

* * *

- Внимание! Авиакомпания «LDC Corporation» начинает посадку на самолет Боинг-125, вылетающий рейсом 307 Лондон-Магдебург. Просим всех пассажиров пройти к выходу номер 3.

Лилиана, услышав объявление, не поспешила встать и пойти на борт самолета. Она словно кого-то выжидала в аэропорту. Она посмотрела на часы: время было без пятнадцати двенадцать.

- Наверно, не придет – его Эмилина задерживает, - про себя сказала она, вставая и направляясь к выходу. Только она пару шагов, как услышала крик:

- Эл!!!

Как вы все, наверно, поняли, это был Рен.

- Эл, почему ты все-таки уходишь?

- Мне нужно время – поразмыслить обо всем, что случилось, - пряча глаза, ответила немка.

- То есть ты специально переспала со мной, чтобы легко сказать «прощай»?!

- Нет! Послушай, Рен...

- Нет, это ты теперь послушай. Я уже все прекрасно знаю про тебя и Лайсерга, - прервал ее Тао.

- Знаешь? Отлично, ты избавил меня от нужны признаваться в этом.

- Но все равно, я всеми силами вытащу тебя из Магдебурга через два года, чтобы жениться. А если все-таки не приедешь, я сам заявлюсь, и мы поженимся в Германии!

- Думай, что хочешь, но назад я не вернусь, - возразила Лилиана. – А теперь извини, меня ждет самолет. Прощай.

Рен схватил ее за руку и впился губами. Эл его оттолкнула и ушла. Через 15 минут шаман увидел взлетающий в небо самолет.

* * *

- Юлиана! – в комнату блондинки ворвался англичанин. – Где Эл?!

- Уехала по делам, - безразлично ответила та. – А тебе чего?

- А случайно, не в аэропорт?

- Не знаю, Лайсерг, и я бы попросила тебя так не кричать. Я и так тебя прекрасно слышу.

- Джей, ты знаешь правду! Где она?

- В дороге из Лондона в Магдебург, - в дверях появился Тао.

- В Магдебург?!?! – вскрикнул Дитеел.

- Да, и я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не бросался за ней, - холодно заметил китайский шаман.

- Да мне плевать, что ты предпочитаешь, Тао! Я хочу к Эл, и вы меня не остановите!

- Ты никуда не пойдешь, Дитеел.

- Почему? – сложил тот руки на талию.

- Я так сказала, - строго ответила Джей. – Теперь я управляю нашей «экспедицией», и я бы хотела более уважительного отношения. А теперь расходитесь и собирайте свои монатки. В шесть вечера мы улетаем.

- Да, Джей.

Мальчики развернулись и, сверля друг друга взглядом, вышли из апартаментов близнеца Эл.

«Видишь, сестрица, до чего ты все довела... Не дай Бог Тао с Дитеелом подерутся из-за тебя – мне Лайсерг живым нужен...» - подумала Джей, доставая свой чемодан и собирая свои вещи.

* * *

- Renny-poo! – едва Тао вошел в свой номер, как Эмилина накинулась ему на шею. – Где ты был? Я тебя целый час прождала!

«Эм... Хао?» - попытался шаман найти своего друга. Тот не отвечал. Рен убрал с себя руки француженки, при этом сказав:

- У меня не времени, Эмилина, в шесть у меня самолет.

- И что? – заверещала та. – У тебя еще в запасе целых пять часов! Почему бы тебе их не провести со мной?

- Мне нет дела до тебя, де Винтрес, так что, будь добра, катись отсюда подальше. Чтоб я тебя в глаза больше не видел.

- Renny-poo...

- Я сказал: уходи, - прервал ее Тао, укладывая танцевальный костюм.

- Ты мне за это дорого заплатишь, Renny-poo. Ты мне за это заплатишь, - пригрозила француженка, исчезая в дверях.

- Да как она посмела... – прорычал Тао, хватая со стола часы, которые ему подарила Эл. Он сел и начал рассматривать логотип "LDC Corp.", который был на браслете. Парень погрузился в мрачные воспоминания...


	14. Глава 14

ГЛАВА 14.  
Прошло полгода. Ребята уже вернулись к привычной жизни. о том промахе Эл и Рена никто и не вспоминал, а если и вспоминал, то только с иронией. Ну, если честно, с иронией вспоминали все, кроме Рена, Лайсерга и Йо. Анна в классе появлялась редко. Но те дни, в которые медиум приходила в школу, никогда гладко не заканчивались: либо Йо поругается с ней, либо Рен сорвет на ней свой гнев, либо Лайс упрекнет за неуважение к Эл.  
О Лилиане часто вспоминали учителя, повторяя, что она была потрясающей ученицей. Должность старосты класса взяла на себя ее сестра. В общем, жизнь осталась прежней, кроме того что было черное пятно: потеря лучшего друга.

- Рен? Можно войти? - постучалась Юлиана в дверь комнаты шамана.  
- Да, заходи.  
Тао сидел на подоконнике и безразличными глазами смотрел в окно. Де Констанс-младшая подошла к нему медленным шагом.  
- Скучаешь по ней?  
Тот промолчал.  
- Я вижу, что да, - ответила за него Джей. - Но ведь она не виновата, что ее жизнь разбилась на осколки. Ей намного хуже, чем кому-либо.  
- Знаю, - безразличным голосом произнес Тао, не поворачиваясь к ней. Юлиана подошла еще ближе и... обомлела: по щеке Рена скатывалась слеза! Джей села рядом и положила руку ему на плечо:  
- Все будет хорошо... Она вернется...  
- Нет, - отрезал тот. - Все закончилось.  
- Нет, не закончилось, - настойчиво сказала девушка. - Думай, как хочешь. Не буду тебя беспокоить.  
Юлиана вышла из комнаты Рена и сразу же наткнулась на Йо. С чемоданом.  
- Эээй, Йо, а ты куда?  
- К твоей сестре по делу, - буркнул тот.  
- А она тебе зачем?  
- Я же сказал: личное дело. Все пока. И не вздумай звонить Эл.  
- С какой это стати я должна тебя слушать? - Джей скрестила руки на груди.  
- С такой, если ты не хочешь, чтобы с Лилианой что-нибудь случилось, - сказал Йо. - Пока.  
- Ох уж эти Асакуры... - пробормотала Юлиана, шляясь по коридору.  
- Кажется, я услышал свою фамилию? - неожиданно перед ее лицом возник огненный шаман.  
- Ты что своего брата не удержал? - воскликнула Джей. - Ты имеешь представление о том, куда он смывается?!?  
- Эээ... нет, - промямлил Хао.  
- Он собрался в Магдебург, к Эл, а зачем, я не имею понятия!  
- Какого... а, я понял.  
- И что же?! Говори, не терзай меня!  
Только Хао открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, как из своей комнаты вышел Рен.  
- Дружище, ты как?  
- Нормально, - равнодушным тоном ответил тот и поплелся дальше.  
- Черт, выругался инь-ян мастер, когад Тао исчез за углом, - говорил же я Лилиане-сама, чтоб не уезжала - убьет его эта разлука. Я всегда знал, что Йо ему не заменит Эл.  
- Shimatta, да это уже все знают, кроме твоего глупого братца! - отмахнулась Джей.  
- Ну, еще Лайсерг так не думает... - добавил Асакура-старший.  
- Кстати, о Дитееле - пойду погляжу, как он.  
- Удачи. Да, и еще, Джей... - позвал Хао бывшую ученицу. Та обернулась. – Постарайся заставить его забыть твою сестру.  
- Спасибо, учитель… Лайсерг?

Рен шел по улицам Токио, опустив глаза на землю и не замечая никого вокруг. Дождь беспощадно бил по лицу Тао, по которому и так скатывались незаметные слезинки.  
«Тао,, ты совсем стал слабаком! Шляешься тут, как бомж, и слезы льешь!» - ругался про себя юноша.  
- Рен! Эй, Тао!  
Парень обернулся. Ему махала рукой Юджина в бордовом плаще и с открытым зонтом того же цвета.  
- Юджина? Что ты в такой дождь делаешь на улице?  
- То же самое я бы спросила и у тебя, - Монтанус поставила зонт над его головой.  
- Я? Делать просто нечего.  
- Ага, нечего. Вместо того чтобы шляться по улицам, ты бы лучше попытался помириться с моей кузиной. Пойдем в кафе, чай попьем, заодно и поговорим.  
- Без разницы, - сказал Рен и поплелся с рыжеволосой девушкой в сторону «Филадельфии».  
- Рен… - начала Юджина, когда они зашли в кафе и заказали по чашке горячего чая, но тот ее прервал:  
- Слушай, Юджин, я не хочу говорить о ней, ладно? Мы расстались и все. Тема закрыта.  
- Не полностью. Есть одна зацепка, за которую еще можно ухватиться, - возразила Монтанус.  
- И какая? – безразлично спросил глава Тао.  
- Вы еще любите друг друга, - ответила итальянка. – За это и зацепись; помирись с ней. Я привыкла видеть вас вместе.  
Рен ошарашено поднял на нее глаза.  
- Тебе это так необходимо?  
- Не столько мне, сколько вам, - сказала Юджина.  
Ребята сидели в молчании. Наконец…  
- В общем, Тао, делай, что хочешь, но если не вернешь мою кузину назад – убью, - пригрозила Юджина и ушла, оставив шамана в одиночестве.

- Э… простите! – обратился Йо к прохожему. – Вы не подскажете, как пройти к компании "LDC Corporation"?  
- Да, конечно. Идите прямо, пока не дойдете до Центральной площади. Оттуда видно самое высокое здание – это и есть "LDC Corporation".  
- Ага, спасибо большое! – Асакура откланялся и помчался в указанном направлении.  
Многоэтажное здание корпорации находилось на углу площади. Зайдя в строение, Йо подошел к приемной.  
- Здравствуйте. Чем могу помочь? – бодро улыбаясь, спросила секретарша.  
- Мне нужно поговорить с Лилианой де Констанс.  
- У вас назначено?  
- Нет, но дело срочное, - скороговоркой сказал Асакура.  
- Я не могу ничем помочь, - пожала плечами девушка. – Если у вас не назначено, то босс не сможет вас принять.  
- Но дело очень важное! – воскликнул шаман. – Пожалуйста, свяжитесь с ней. Она меня знает.  
- Я попытаюсь.

- Да?  
- Мисс Эл, к вам гость, утверждает, что вы его знаете, - послышался голос девушки.  
- Кто это, Жасмин?  
- Йо Асакура.  
- Что? – перепросила шокировано Лилиана. – Пусть заходит.  
- Хорошо, босс.  
«Что этому глупцу надо? Ему Рена мало?» - яростно подумала Эл, вставая спиной к дверив кабинет. Через пять минут раздался стук.  
- Войдите.  
- Эл, привет… - в комнату вошел шаман.  
- Молодой человек, когда вы находитесь в здании "LDC Corporation", будьте добры обращаться ко мне на «мисс де Констанс», - надменно и не поворачиваясь к нему сказала Эл. – Что вам нужно?  
- Я хочу, чтобы ты… то есть, _вы_ научили меня бальным танцам и соревновались в паре со мной в Blackpool'е этого года, - заявил Йо, скрестив за спиной пальцы.  
- Асакура, ты думаешь, что ты настолько крут, что смеешь делать мне такие заявления? – наконец повернувшись, спросила де Констанс.  
- Нет, но я хочу помочь вам с Реном отомстить Анне, - робко прошептал Йо.  
- Для тебя какая выгода?  
- Никакой… просто хочу помочь.  
- Ты мне в лицо не ври, Асакура. Надеешься, что вернешь себе Тао? – Эл села за свой рабочий стол. – Молчи, можешь не отвечать. Так вот, запомни: я не собираюсь мстить Киояме вне зависимости от того, хочу я этого или нет – меня это уже не интересует.  
- Лили-сан, прошу тебя…  
- Нет, Асакура!  
- Эл, я знаю, что ты все еще скучаешь по Рену, как и он по тебе.  
- Не упоминай при мне его имени, - холодно сказала немка.  
- Нет, буду. Слушай, мы оба еще его любим…  
- Поправляю: мне твой Рен даром не нужен. Если он так поступил со мной, то пусть он получит то же самое в сдачу. А теперь уходи. Я не желаю тебя видеть.  
- Я не уйду, пока ты не согласишься, - твердо заявил шаман из Изумо.  
- Я свое мнение менять не собираюсь, - сказала Лилиана.  
Но присутствие Йо Асакуры всегда раздражало ее, по крайней мере, с момента расставания с Тао. Девушка была готова на все, лишь бы не видеть и не слышать этого «предмета раздора». Не выдержав напряженности, царившей в кабинете, немка сказала:  
- Завтра, восемь утра. Школа "Johanensburg". Спросишь такси, где это. И не опаздывать. Уходи.  
- Спасибо!..  
- Уходи, Асакура!  
Юноша ушел. Лилиана плюхнулась в кресло, зарычав про себя:  
- Какого черта я согласилась?!?

Рен сидел в своем апартаменте, безразлично уставясь на экран ноутбука. В дверь неожиданно постучали.  
- Рен, идем ужинать, - услышал он голос Джей.  
- Я не хочу.  
- Голодание и суточное отсиживание в своей комнате не изменит ничего, Рен. Выходи оттуда.  
- Я же сказал, что не хочу!  
- Или ты выйдешь, или мне придется сделать то, чего бы Лилиана мне не простила. А я прекрасно знаю, как ты не любил и до сих пор не любишь, когда Эл не прощает кого-то. Знаешь, она уже простила тебя – там, в душе. Она ждет действий с твоей стороны. Но Эл не хочет спешить на этот раз.  
Рен открыл дверь и увидел блондинку.  
- Слушай, меня тоже не устраивает такая ситуация. Но ты вынудил ее это сделать. И если ты хочешь это исправить, то ты должен извиниться перед ней, искренне извиниться, - заявила Джей.  
- В Магдебург не поеду, - отрезал Рен, скрестив руки.  
- Я пока не требую. Потому что там сейчас твой дружок – Йо Асакура.  
- Что?


	15. Глава 15

Вы тут не обращайте внимания на комментарии моего редактора)))) Это она там не сдержалась, когда перепечатывала.

* * *

Глава 15.

- Привет, Бруклин, спасибо, что приехала из Японии. Я знаю, что ты первоклассный тренер, и мне нужна твоя помощь, - О'Коннор приехала в Магдебург по звонку Эл.

- Спасибо за похвалу, - смущенно ответила Брук. – Чем же я могу помочь?

- Сейчас приедет твой новый подопечный и... мой... новый партнер, - раздраженно сказала Лилиана.

- Что? А Рен?

- Знать его не желаю. Да и новый мне не по душе. Попробуй ему вразумить, что он не должен этого делать. Я лучше соглашусь вновь с Тао танцевать: я к нему привыкла.

- Хозяйка, пришел Йо Асакура, - доложил дворецкий.

- Проводи его сюда, Майкл. Ну вот он и пришел.

- Йо? Асакура? Твой партнер? – изумленно спроисла Бруклин. – Не могу поверить, что ты променяла такого офигенного Тао на этого...

Она осеклась: в комнату зашел Асакура.

- Привет.

- Сядь, - Лилиана указала на кресло напротив. Японца напугал такой тон де Констанс.

- Знакомься, это – Бруклин О'Коннор. Брук, это – Йо Асакура. Бруклин, тебе слово.

- Спасибо. Итак, Йо, зачем ты участвуешь в Blackpool'е?

- Я хочу помочь Лилиане-сан и Рену-кун отомстить Анне Киояме за их поражение в прошлом году.

- Хорошо. Почему ты тогда думаешь, что тебе это возможно? – словно профессиональный психолог, спросила О'Коннор.

- А больше и некому, - твердо ответил Йо.

- Ты так думаешь? – впервые за весь разговор Эл открыла рот.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Брук.

- Я тут подумала... – начала Эл, вертя мобильный в руке. – Может, мы с Реном сами разберемся? Я танцы бросать не хочу. Но Йо за полгода не превратится из новичка в профессионала.

- С этим я согласна, - кивнул тренер. – Но ты уверена, что сможешь помириться с Тао?

- Я мириться не буду – будем на уровне коллег по работе, и ничего больше. Так что, обратно в Токио?

- Наверно.

- Алло? Привет, Джейсон, это я. Самолет до Токио на завтра десять утра. Три человека. Спасибо. Вечером я заберу. Пока.

- Ну-с, теперь, я думаю, мы все наладили, - подытожила Бруклин.

- Да уж. Йо, иди домой и собирай вещи. Завтра в половине девятого за тобой приедет автомобиль до аэропорта. Увидимся.

- Пока, - немного удрученно ответил Йо и ушел.

- У меня такое чувство, что он как-то и рад, что не придется танцевать, ты так не думаешь, Эл? – спросила О'Коннор.

- Не знаю.

* * *

Был конец мая. Приближались итоговые экзамены, но Рен никак не мог сосредоточиться на учебе. Даже в школе он начал терять внимательность, отвечал зачастую невпопад. Учителя списывали Рену на последствия Blackpool'а.

- Тао Рен, останься, пожалуйста, - попросил юношу учитель, когда прозвенел звонок и все собрались уходить.

- Да, учитель. Что-нибудь случилось?

- Ты стал хуже учиться, Рен. Что случилось? Ты всегда был одним из лучших учеников класса, если не всей параллели или всей школы, - с упреком спросил преподаватель.

- Простите, мистер Хеллсон, я просто занят; в голове мысли совсем о другом, и я не могу сосредоточиться.

- Я понимаю, ты огорчен провалом...

- Вовсе не это меня отвлекает от учебы. Вам не понять этого, так как это проблемы в нашем классе. Без прежней старосты мы никак не можем найти решения, а она пока не собирается возвращаться, - ответил Рен, тщательно подбирая каждое слово.

- Мисс де Констанс-старшая не заботится о судьбе класса?

- Нет, я не об этом. В общем, вам не понять. Простите, мистер Хеллсон, я могу идти? Меня ждут.

- Да, конечно, иди.

Рен поспешил к выходу и у кабинета директора схватил руку приближавшейся к комнате секретаря девушки.

- Эл, - едва та успела полностью развернуться, как Рен страстно, вкладывая всю свою любовь, поцеловал ее.

«Пусти, я по делу к мистеру Уилберсу. Давай после. Я вернулась из Магдебурга, поэтому мы все еще успеем.

Лилиана нехотя но оттолкнула от себя китайца и исчезла в кабинете директора. К Рену в этот момент подошли трое из параллельного 12В: Стивенсон, Харпл и Рейджи.

- Это была Эл? – спросил лидер шайки.

- Что ты здесь забыл, Стивенсон?

- Моя мечта о ночи с этой сладкой конфеткой не угасла, Тао, - фальшиво ответил ему юноша.

- Хм, - усмехнулся Рен, что очень удивило компанию. – Думаешь, тебе удастся? Извини, но сегодня она проводит ночь со мной.

- О чем разговор? – в дверях появилась бывшая ученица школы.

- Привет, красавица! Когда ты приехала?

- Два часа назад, Роберт, а что?

- Давно не виделись, детка. Как ты? – спросил Роберт Стивенсон.

- Вполне хорошо за исключением того, что... вы мне глаза режете. Катитесь вы подальше, покуда хуже не стало, - пригрозила Эл. – Пойдем, Рен. Нечего тут стоять.

- Все такая же эффектная, Эл, - похвалил Тао, садясь в машину Эл.

- Меньше слов, больше дела, Тао, - отрезала немка, заводя автомобиль.

- Все-таки не выдержала и решила вернуться?

- Не заходи далеко, Тао: я вернулась для подготовки к очередному Blackpool'у, и ты в нем участвуешь, - холодно заметила Эл.

- Может, ты перестанешь казаться такой неприступной? – раздраженно спросил Тао.

Лилиана припарковала автомобиль у своего дома.

- Я не кажусь такой – я и есть неприступная. Для тебя. Навсегда, - бросила ему немка.

- Добро пожаловать домой, госпожа, - у ворот стоял испанец и бодро улыбался.

- Здравствуй, Хосе, - приветливо сказала Эл, вручая ключи от машины. – На парковку отвези, пожалуйста.

- Конечно, госпожа.

- Эл, привет! Давно приехала? – в гостиной их с Реном встретили Джей, Юджина, Хао и Йо.

- Недавно, в то же время, что и Йо, между прочим, - с укором ответила Эл.

- Ах да. Как дела в Магдебурге?

- Вполне. А вы?

- Скучно, - затянула Джей.

- Да неужели? – бровь Лилианы взмыла вверх.

- Какие планы? – спросил Хао.

- Душ и сон. Я измотана, - ответила Эл, закалывая волосы шпилькой. – Увидимся завтра.

- Ты не будешь ужинать? – спросила Юджина.

- Нет, я не голодна.

- Как знаешь.

Лилиана взяла чемодан и ушла из гостиной.

«Если ты думаешь, что сегодня ты спокойно будешь спать, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, Лилиана,» - подумал Рен, уходя вслед за девушкой на второй этаж.

* * *

- Фернандо, это Анна. Ты свободен сегодня? Отлично, тогда давай встретимся через час в танцзале: нам нужно быть готовыми к новому Blackpool'у, - Киояма позвонила Феликсу из телефонного автомата. Она вышла из будки и тут же столкнулась с кем-то.

- Смотри куда идё… Йо?

- Анна?

Итако с минуту посмотрела на своего бывшего жениха, а затем гордо ушла. Йо провожал её грустным взглядом ещё минуты 2 и продолжил прогулку в сторону Памятной Горы.

* * *

- Хосе, - Рен подкарауливал дворецкого у лестницы, **( чтобы молотком или кувалдой его хорошенько тюкнуть…) (ХА МИ!!!) (Что?!)** - что от тебя потребовала хозяйка?

- Она желает принять ванну в комнате отдыха, - ответил послушно испанец.

- Отлично. Лепестки красной розы есть?

- В больших количествах. Что-нибудь случилось?

- Рассыпать все запасы по ванной, - приказал Тао. – И ничего ей не говорить.

- Хорошо Господин Тао, - Хосе ушёл в сторону ванной комнаты, а Рен – к себе. **(Нет, блин, за испанцем в ванную… Или в туалет…)**

* * *

- Эй, Лайсерг, я и не знала, что ты орудуешь синтезатором так хорошо, - удивилась Эл после получаса репетиций в саду особняка.

- Ну, я занимаюсь давно уже, с 6 лет, - смущённо ответил англичанин, собирая синтезатор.

Чувства к Лилиане у Дитеела прошли уже давно, но толика, так скажем, влюблённости ещё осталось. Он – теперь лучший друг наряду с Хао. Они спокойно разговаривают друг с другом, не задевая прошлых драм. Лайсерг часто делится тайнами с Эл, часто просит у неё совета относительно её близнеца, часто помогает ей самой – в общем, всё у них наладилось.

- Ладно, дособерёте? Я хочу принять ванну, а она, наверно, уже давно готова. Не так ли, Хосе?

- Ждёт только вас, - ответил испанец.

- Спасибо. Скажи, чтобы меня не беспокоили до завтра, - Эл поднялась на третий этаж и зашла в комнату переодеться. Накинув халат, девушка вышла из апартаментов и направилась в ванную.

- Пора и отдохнуть после прилёта, - девушка зашла в комнату и – застыла.

«Что-то я не помню, чтобы я просила Хосе рассыпать розы по ванной, да и, причём во всём объёме запасов», - подумала она.

- Ты не приказывала. Это сделал я, - неожиданно чьи-то руки обхватили талию девушки.

- Что ты здесь делаешь, Тао? – холодно спросила де Констанс.

- Какая разница?

- Тао, ты вторгаешься в моё личное пространство, - девушка попыталась вырваться, но Рен держал её очень крепко. – Пусти!

- Молчи, или будет больно, - юноша потянул её назад за плечо. Они встретились глазами. – Глупая, думала, сбежишь от меня?

- Пусти, или убью, Тао, - процедила сквозь зубы девушка, пытаясь дотянуться до шпильки в форме меча. Но Рен перехватил её запястье, при этом сказав:

- Захотела убить свою единственную любовь? **(Не убить, а четвертовать нафиг…)**

- Повторяю: я не люблю тебя…

- Не ври, де Констанс! – Рен заткнул её рот поцелуем. – Ты любила, любишь, и всю жизнь будешь любить только меня! **( Батеньки… Какое нескромное поколение пошло…)**

- Откуда такая уверенность? – скептически спросила Лилиана. **(Во-во, я о том же! Да и чё ты с ним ошиваешься?)**

- Потому что я так хочу и потому что так уже решено!

Юноша вцепился в её губы грубым поцелуем, срывая с тела халат.

«Если ты думаешь, что изнасилованием ты вернёшь меня, то ты сильно ошибаешься!» - передала ему Лилиана, пытаясь оттолкнуть парня

«Не думаю, ты будешь умолять меня продолжить то, что я делаю», - ответил Тао, бросаясь с ней в бассейн. Прижав девушку к борту, Тао резко вторгся в её тело. С губ немки сорвался крик. Китаец, не дожидаясь, пока тело партнёрши привыкнет в новому состоянию, начал грубо двигаться в ней. Боль не хотела утихать. Лилиана кусала ногти до крови, но никак не могла привыкнуть к плоти, грубо вталкивающейся в её тело.

В голове пронеслись воспоминания о прошлых таких ночах: два слитых тела, соблазняющие стоны, глаза, полные страсти… Всё это бросилось в сознание де Констанс, неожиданно возбуждая её. Наконец, боль внизу живота сменилась удовольствием. Девушка бросилась навстречу Рену, проклиная его про себя за его соблазнительность. **(А также за его сексуальность, накаченное тело, торс, пылающие глаза, сладкие губы, нежные руки и красивый-прекрасивый… Хм, упс! Я увлеклась… Хи-хи, сори…)** Мучительные крики сменились блаженными стонами.

- Ре..н… - прошептала с трудом Эл. – Хва…тит…

- Хорошо, - послушно, но нехотя, сказал Тао, делая финальные толчки. **(А полуфинальные вышли?)** Десять минут спустя он восторженно кончил в её тело. **(А лучше – торжественно…)**

Она взглянула в его глаза.

«Как же я скучала по этим глазам цвета благородного золота **(или шоколадок в золотой фольге…)**…» - призналась себе Эл, притягивая юношу к себе и касаясь его губ своими. В бессилии она закрыла глаза и заснула, повиснув у Тао на шее. **(Позор… Ты что, половая тряпка, а он – вешалка что ли??)** Тот, аккуратно держа её **(чтобы в воду не плюхнулась…)**, вышел из бассейна, закутал девушку в халат **(Мумия!!)** и, сам одевшись **(кое-как, всё-таки девушка заснула!) (Подумаешь…)**, понёс Лилиану в комнату.

- Хочешь - не хочешь, но ты моя, Лилиана… Навсегда…


	16. Глава 16

Глава 16.

- Алло? Эл! Рен! Вы где? Вы ещё час назад должны были быть в «Омеге»! – услышала сонная немка в трубке голос своего тренера.

- Привет, Бруклин. Что ты там говоришь?

- Вставайте, сегодня тренировка!

- А? Что? Уже 10?!?! Всё, жди нас через 15 минут! – Лилиана бросила телефон на кровать и стала будить юношу. – Рен! Эй, Тао, вставай!

«На него не похоже. Он же терпеть не может просыпать…»

- Солнце, мы и так опоздали…если ты не встанешь, то можешь вообще не надеяться на победу в Blackpool'е, - злясь от унижения, прошептала Эл. Китаец медленно открыл глаза. – Вставай, ленивец, мы опоздали на тренировку, - продолжила девушка строгим тоном, - ты совсем стал похожим на Йо…

- Мы опоздали? – Рен вскочил с кровати.

- Да, Тао, на целый час, - процедила Элиз ванной. – Иди переодевайся, через 5 минут мы выезжаем в «Омегу».

Через 3 минуты после того, как китайский шаман ушёл, в комнату лидера кто-то постучался.

- Эл, ты тут? – гостем оказался Лайсерг.

- Да, Лайсерг, что случилось? – из-за ширмы вышла немка в красном платье.

- Какой любимый камень у твоей сестры?

- Я же говорила тебе: бриллианты.

- Предложи, что ей сегодня подарить на свидание, - попросил Лайсерг, помогая ей застегнуть колье-ошейник.

- Брюлликов она уже нахваталась. Подари ей незабываемую ночь: я знаю один заброшенный домик для этого. Я тебе разъясню, как до него дойти.

- Спасибо, Эл.

- Подожди меня после обеда около моего кабинета. Я сейчас опаздываю, и мне нужно бежать. Пока.

* * *

- Так, в этом году настраиваемся серьёзнее, так как надо вновь завоевать титул чемпионов Blackpool'а, - заявила О'Коннор.

- Мы знаем, Брук. Давай уже новую стратегию.

- Первое, надо постараться, чтобы мы оказались в латиноамериканской части. Второе: вызубрить все танцы этого стиля так, чтоб от зубов отскакивало. Третье: всеми силами стараться на соревновании танцевать подальше от Киоямы и Феликса.

- Ясно, тренер.

- Начнём с медленных – румба - потом самба, ча-ча-ча, пасадобль и джайв. Давайте реще, вы и так пришли не вовремя.

- Так точно, товарищ тренер!

* * *

- Лилиана, подойди, пожалуйста. Мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить.

- Да, мистер Хеллсон. Я могу чем-то помочь?

- Вы – будущие выпускники, надо подумать о выпускном, - начал учитель.

- Всё уже готово, учитель, осталось лишь пара деталей, - доложила Эл.

- Да? Хорошо. Когда назначать день выпускного?

- Так… давайте 2 июня?

- Хорошо. Зайди вместе со своими сёстрами в 3 часа ко мне сюда.

- Да, конечно.

- Можешь идти.

- До свидания, учитель Хеллсон.

* * *

- Эй, братец, чем огорчён? – бодро спросил Хао, зайдя в комнату близнеца.

- Ничем.

- Не тупи Йо, - Хао обнял брата и приложил лицо к шее, обжигая её горячим дыханием. – Говори, что случилось?

- Я видел Анну.

- Опять ты об этой ведьме! Выброси её из головы! – возмутился Хао.

- Не могу.

- Что ты сказал.

- Не могу забыть Анну.

- Что это значит, Йо? Ты ещё её любишь?

- Наверно…

- Не смей. Заявлять. При мне. Об этом, - процедил Асакура-старший.

- Хао, послушай. Может, мы слишком поторопились с этим? Я до сих пор не могу признать этого…Я… не смог полюбить тебя, как ты того хотел… Я по-прежнему считаю тебя братом, и ничего больше. В душе то Анна, то Рен, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Дай мне ещё время, я ещё должен подумать.

Йо ушёл из своих апартаментов, оставив своего брата в состоянии шока.

* * *

Эл и Рен сидели в «Филадельфии» после встречи с преподавателем. Велись длинные споры о том, как всё будет проходить. В конце концов, они решили устроить последний звонок утром в школе с учителями, а выпускной – самим без вмешательства преподавателей. Было решено, что девушки наденут платья одинаковой модели, но разных цветов, каких – решали сами девушки.

- Ну и что мы тут делаем, Рен?

- Отмечаем воссоединение танцевальной пары Лилианы де Констанс – Рен Тао, - с улыбкой ответил Тао.

- Раз уж о Blackpool'e заговорили, то посоветуй: какого цвета мне создать костюм?

- Красного, - не раздумывая, ответил шаман.

- Специально?

- Нет, просто он тебе так идёт. Тем более, я хотел бы, чтобы ты надела это на чемпионат.

Он протянул ей бархатную шкатулку. Девушка открыла её и увидела рубиновое колье, серьги и браслеты.

- Здорово. Вот теперь я вижу причину того, что я закажу красное платье, - улыбаясь, сказала Эл. – Но не стоило раскошеливаться. Я не из бедных.

- Ух ты, кого это я вижу! – заверещал за спиной голос Эл женский голос.

- Что ты здесь забыла, Эмилина? – не поворачивая головы, спросила Лилиана.

- Не твои проблемы, Лилиана, я к своему тигрёнку пришла. Привет, Рен! Я так соскучилась, а ты?

- Тебе прошлого раза мало было? – холодно сказал шаман.

- А ты не нервничай, я избавлю тебя от такой компании, - де Винтрес поцеловала Тао и подошла к Эл. – Я напоминаю, что ты проиграла прошлый Blackpool…

- Но и вы, тем не менее, не стали новыми чемпионами, - гордо заметила немка. – Так что сделка не сошлась ни туда, ни сюда, а значит, у Рена и Йо есть право выбора. Как видишь, не в твою сторону.

- Это ещё мы посмотрим, - де Винтрес гордо удалилась.

- Идём. Мне надоело здесь торчать. Тем более, завтра экзамен по литературе, - Лилиана резко встала, положила деньги под блюдце и ушла из «Филадельфии».

* * *

Утро. Школа. Экзамен по мировой литературе. Все посадили по одному в лекторском кабинете. У каждого экзаменуемого своё задание.

Первые два ряда заняли ученики спецкласса: Эл, Джей, Юджина, Рен, Йо, Хао, Лайсерг, Джоко, Тамао, Пирика, Хоро и Манта с Анной. Йо, Джоко, Хоро и Тамао с Пирикой выглядели взволнованно, остальные выглядели равнодушно.

По сигналу экзаменатора Лилиана наряду с остальными вскрыла пакет с заданием. Она пробежалась глазами по вопросам:

Кто из героев романа М.А.Булгакова «Мастер и Маргарита» становится жертвой свиты Воланда и почему?

Нравственная проблематика одного из произведений современной советской и российской литературы.

На выбор даны произведения:

а.) В.П.Астафьев «Царь-рыба».

б.) В.Г.Распутин «Прощание с Матёрой», «Пожар».

в.) А.И.Солженицын «Матренин двор».

г.) Ю.Трифонов «Обмен».

3. Напишите небольшое сочинение-рассуждение на тему: «Любовь в юности. Достоинства и недостатки».

4. Ваше мнение о произведении Иоганна Вольфганга Гёте «Фауст».

_«Эл, что у тебя за темы?»_ - вдруг услышала она в голове голос сестры.

_««Мастер и Маргарита», нравственная проблематика российской литературы, сочинение «Любовь в юности» и Гёте «Фауст». А у тебя?»_

_«Гюго, Достоевский, деньги и «Война и мир».»_

_«М-да… тебе не повезло,»_ - вдруг вмешался Хао.

_«А у тебя что, Асакура?»_ - включилась Юджина.

_« Чехов, Солженицын, Селинджер и о власти»._

_«Ха, не повезло: у меня Горький, проблематика российской литературы, как у Эл, Шолохов и Гомер»._

_«Может, вы перестанете хвастаться и начнёте писать? У нас только 4 часа на всё это!»_ - сорвался Рен.

_«Тао, а тебе что досталось?»_ – ехидно спросил Хао, в то время как остальные телепаты уже принялись писать.

_«Не твои проблемы»_, - огрызнулся тот. Асакура внутренним взором подглядел лист китайца.

_«У-у-у, да тебе всё тут о любви попалось! Куприн «Гранатовый браслет», сочинение «Роль любви в вашей жизни», «Три мушкетёра» Дюмы и …что?!?! Эй, так нечестно – тебе самое лёгкое досталось! Любовная лирика Пушкина!__»_ – возмутился Асакура.

_«Заткнись, Хао, и пиши, а то не успеешь!»_ - с ухмылкой сказала Эл, чиркая на бумаге. Тот нахмурился и начал писать.

- Ваше время закончилось. Все работы прошу положить мне на стол, - приказал преподаватель через четыре часа. Йо, как всегда, приуныл, а Хоро вообще стал суетиться, пытаясь подглядеть хоть строчку у Рена. - Хорокей Юсуи, время кончилось, не пытайтесь что-то списывать, а просто сдайте работу, - строго сказал учитель.

- Да, профессор Смит, - огорченно ответил северянин.

- Не горюй, когда-нибудь да сдашь, - Хао похлопал Хоро по спине.

- Ага, в следующей жизни...

- Идемте, у нас нет времени!!! – заорал Рен.

- А ты куда так мылишь, Тао? – спросил Асакура-старший.

- Не твои проблемы, - бросил тот.

- Ааа, на свиданку с Эл в школе танцев? – прищурился огненный шаман. – Желаю удачно с ней потанцевать!

- Да заткнись ты!

- Хватит! Вы все меня уже достали! Нельзя ли вести себя как подобает выпускникам спецкласса??? – разозлилась Эл.

- Да что со всеми вами? – тупо спросил Хао.

- Хао, не нарывайся, - прошептала ему Юлиана. – Небось они тут еще что-нибудь устроят.

- Ха-ха-ха, - раздался мерзкий голос. Ребята подняли головы. – Только что с экзамена? А мне не придется ничего писать, я и так свои 100 баллов заработаю.

- Посмотрим, Киояма, сможешь ли ты на этот раз, - процедила Джей.

- А почему нет?

- Не знаю, может... силенок нет, - насмешливо проговорила блондинка.

- Да как ты смеешь! – завизжала итако.

- Уу, какие мы злые! – встряла Юджина. – А, может, подеремся? Я тут свой меч взяла на всякий пожарный...

- Юджин, я думаю, ты и одним ударом сможешь ее отправить в нокаут, - усмехнулась Джей.

- И не мечтайте! Я стану той, кем должна стать! – заорала нервно Анна.

- Ооо, а мы знаем, кем ты должна стать! Последним лузером мира!!! – громко сказала Юлиана. – Становись ею, мы тебе поможем!

- Хватит, вы все, - неожиданно сказала Эл. Ее голос был холоднее, чем обычно. – Пошли отсюда.

- Да дай нам повеселиться! – возмутилась Юлиана.

- Веселиться будете тогда, когда все закончится! – взревела Лилиана. – Уходим.

Не дожидаясь остальных, девушка исчезла в толпе учеников.

* * *

- Мисс де Констанс, прошу вас и мистера Рена Тао прийти в здание филиала Blackpool'а для получения сведений об участии в соревновании этого года, - вечером Лилиане позвонили из центра соревнований.

- Да, конечно. Спасибо.

- До свидания.

- Рен, приезжай ко мне в офис, есть дело, - девушка набрала номер шамана. – Жасмин, меня не беспокоить в течение двух часов.

- Да, босс.

- Что случилось? – встревоженно спросил Тао, едва войдя в кабинет Эл пятнадцать минут спустя.

- Завтра нам нужно приехать в центр Blackpool'а.

- Ааа, ну ладно.

- И еще кое-что, - тихо добавила Эл, поманив Рена пальцем.

- Что? – едва тот закончил фразу, как девушка накрыла его губы своими. Тот запустил руки под ее блузку, но та остановила его:

- Не здесь... увидимся вечером.

- Пока.

* * *

- Да? Да, это я. Что? Уже привезли? Отлично, я сейчас заберу его. Спасибо.

- Куда это ты, Асакура? – скептически подняла бровь Юджина.

- А какая тебе разница, Юджин? – холодно спросил в ответ огненный шаман.

- Мне-то никакой, но мне что-то нехорошо на душе.

- Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. Пока, - бросил Хао напоследок и ушел.

- Что это с ним? – спросила подошедшая Юлиана.

- Мне бы знать... – вздохнула Монтанус. – Куда-то идешь?

- Нет, а ты?

- Да тоже делать нечего, - пожала та плечами.

- Может, походим по магазинам? – предложила блондинка.

- Давай.

Йо спал у себя в комнате с невыключенным светом. За окном хлестал дождь, капли которого иногда падали через окно на лицо юноши. В какой-то момент толстая капля упала на лицо Йо, отчего он открыл глаза. Вокруг было уже темно, а над ним склонялся уже давно знакомый силуэт.

- Ты не спишь, Хао?

- Не спится.

- Иди спать, Хао... - ласково попросил Йо, взяв того за руку. Неожиданно что-то воткнулось в его предплечье, отчего юноша ненадолго потерял сознание. Когда он очнулся, то увидел, что его брат что-то страстно шепчет у его уха.

- Хао... – внезапно при произношении этого имени внутри Йо что-то проснулось, ему захотелось с страстью поцеловать брата, что, собственно, он и сделал. Хао притворно удивился, но потом закрыл глаза и пропустил свой язык в рот близнеца. Йо это казалось невероятным, но один вгзляд Хао сводил его с ума, а прикосновения вызывали дрожь.

- Хочу тебя, братишка... – огненный шаман расстегнул рубашку Йо и прикоснулся губами к уже затвердевшим соскам, отчего тот удовлетворенно застонал. – Хочу безумно...

- Хао... – каждый раз при произношении этого имени Йо все сильнее возбуждался, сам не зная отчего. Асакура-старший снял с брата брюки и сжал в руке плоть. – Хао, я не... хочу...

Слова показались ему произнесенными жалко, неправдиво. Тело благодарно отзывалось на ласки близнеца. Каждый раз Хао брал над братом верх, заставляя того биться в оргазме. Брату никогда не казалось привычным то, что Хао может быть настолько сердечным, может, даже горячим (я не имею в виду его силу). Может, стоит дать огненному шаману шанс?


	17. Глава 17

Глава 17.

- Лююююююююююдиииииии!!!!!!!!!!! Бегом в гостиную!!!!!! Пришли результаты экзаменов!!!!!!!!!!!!

Такой истошный крик раздался в доме де Констанс жарким утром июля. С верхних этажей выбежали полусонные, и сонные, и, конечно, давно проснувшиеся люди (как Рен и Эл (вечно им не спится)). А крик подняла, как ни странно, близнец Лилианы.

- Так, давайте все сначала успокоимся и расслабимся! – весело сказала Эл.

- Тебе легко говорить!!!!!!!!!! – хором заорали Йо, Джоко и Хоро.

- Не мои теперь уже проблемы, что вы дауны, - отмахнулась та, раздавая взятые из рук сестры конверты.

- Насчет три, - скомандовала Юлиана. – Раз, два, три!

Послышался шорох вскрываемой бумаги. Едва все начали читать, как Юлиана заорала:

- Аааааааааааааа!!!!!!!! Я на вершине!!!!!! I'm so cool!!!!

- Эл, у тебя что? – спросил Хао.

- Мне-то чего волноваться? Не первый раз образование получаю, - с юмором заметила та.

- Что-то ты малясь слишком оптимистичная. Странно. Рен, ты ей там ничего не подсовывал? – спросил осторожно Хао.

- С чего бы мне это понадобилось? – хмуро отозвался Тао. – Я сам еще не понял, с чего это Эл такая.

- Так, тогда применяем психотерапию, - деловито заявил Асакура-старший. – Эл, посмотри на меня. С тобой все хорошо?

- Все просто прекрасно, а что? – недоуменно посмотрела девушка на шамана.

- Так, что ты ела на завтрак?

- Ничего еще, только кофе. Но к чему столь тупой опрос? Я не больна, со мной все хорошо. Неужели лидеру нельзя повеселиться хоть раз в жизни? Не может же он все время дуться по поводу и без повода! Если тебе кажется, что я больна, может, пойдешь сам к врачу? – нервно ответила Лилиана.

- Все, я понял, это ты. С тобой все нормально.

- Теперь уже нет, и все из-за тебя!

- Она что, шуток не понимает? – спросил Хоро.

- Хотите шутку? – встрял Джоко.

- Заткнись, МакДэниел! – заорала Юджина.

- Да хватит вам! - прикрикнула Эл. - Надоели. Пора подумать об универе.

- Я туда, куда и ты, - заявили сестры одновременно.

- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Лайсерг.

- Вместе со мной будешь, солнце, - сказала Юлиана.

- Да, кстати, что там с соревнованиями? – спросила Юджина.

- Э-э-э, - протянула Эл, - ну, в этом году 120 лет со дня появления танго, и центр соревнований решил устроить чемпионат только по этому танцу.

- Ха, всех разобьете в пух и прах – у вас такиииииие страсти... – махнули рукой сестры.

- Девочки, не стоит быть настолько уверенными. Киояма все еще участвует, и де Винтрес все еще ее тренер, так что неясно, - осекла их Лилиана.

- Да ладно, зато у вас настоящие чувства и превосходный тренер Бруклин О'Коннор, - заявил Хао. – С чего бы вам не выиграть?

- Хватит о нас, - строго заявила Эл, взяв мобильный. – Да, Бруклин?

- Вы нужны на тренировке через десять минут. И без опозданий.

- Да, тренер. Рен, поехали. Нас ждет тренер.

Рен кивнул, и танцоры ушли.

* * *

- Добрый вечер, дамы и господа, и добро пожаловать на новый чемпионат мира по танцам "Blackpool"! Сегодня праздник – день 120-тилетия со дня появления жгучего, страстного, но драматического танца – танго!

Все присутствующие в зале спорткомплекса громко зааплодировали.

- В связи с этим нынешний Blackpool будет не просто чемпионатом по бальным танцам, а соревнованием по танго! Приветствуем наших участников!

- Что ты здесь делаешь, дрянь немецкая? – за спиной Эл раздался голос.

- Тебе мщу, ведьма, - не поворачиваясь, ответила немка. – Разве это неясно? Я удивляюсь твоим знаниям, а вернее отсутствию их.

- Что ты...

- Пока, Анна. Будем сражаться там, - насмешливо сказала Эл, выходя на паркет.

- Соберись, пожалуйста, и не попадайся на ее крюк, Эл, - прошипел Рен.

- Не беспокойся, партнер. Все будет отлично.

- Начинаем наш первый раунд! Просим все пары выйти на паркет и приготовиться к первому раунду, - объявил ведущий. – Music, please!

Заиграло звучное танго, и пары неспеша начали танцевать. Эл краем глаза следила за Анной и Феликсом и каждый раз, как они приближались к ней, импульсами толкала Рена в другую сторону, чтобы избежать столкновений.

- А теперь – произвольная программа. Каждая пара исполняет два танца: танго и любой другой на выбор. Первыми на паркет приглашаются Анна Киояма и Фернандо Легерас. Танго и ча-ча-ча.

- Рен, иди сюда, посмотрим, что эти голубки устроят, - тихо позвала Эл. Тао медленно подошел к ней и начал наблюдать за Анной и Феликсом. Танцуют вроде неплохо... – Интересно, сколько это Анна заплатила этим судьям, чтобы ее допустили к соревнованиям?

- Не знаю, но не думаю, что это годы изнурительных тренировок, - усмехнулся тот. – Идем готовиться. Скоро наш выход.

- Иду.

* * *

- Просим на паркет пару Лилиана де Констанс – Рен Тао, - объявил ведущий. Эл и Рен медленно вышли на площадку и встали в позицию.

- Покажем им, на что способна наши чувства, - прошептал Тао.

Заиграло "Tango de los exilados" Ванессы Мэй. Партнеры с дьявольской улыбкой начали танцевать.

Анна и Фернандо со скрытой завистью смотрели на пару. То, что они делают на паркете, невозможно подделать, потому что это идет от сердца. Сколько бы ты ни знал приемов, сколько бы ты ни тренировался, ничего не может сравниться с настоящими чувствами, которые лучше всяких тренировок. Анна это знает. Что ж, наверно, ей придется забыть о вражде между ней и Эл и начать новую жизнь. Ладно, все равно она не в одном доме с де Констанс живет. Пора подумать о том, как вновь получить своего экса.

А этот самый экс в это время с болью в глазах смотрел на своего возлюбленного (того, которого Рена), понимая, что теперь уже поздно что-либо возвращать назад. Теперь он понимает, что все это было большой ошибкой и что не стоило ввязываться в игру с Эл, ведь исход был ясен еще в тот год: Лилиана никогда не отходит от своего, и, если надо, она готова будет биться до последнего, что бы ей это ни стоило.

Хао же благодарно смотрел на свою бывшую ученицу, ведь она помогла ему стать самим собой и завоевать того, кого он не мог заполучить в одиночку. И уж можно, наверно, догадаться, он желает этой паре всего самого наилучшего.

- Прошу тишины в зале! – заявил в микрофон ведущий спустя час. – Итак, в руках у меня результаты соревнований. Начнем с любительских призов. Приз за самую стильную пару получает Анна Киояма и Фернандо Легерас.

- Хм, - усмехнулась Эл, скрещивая руки на груди. – Кажется, до них хоть что-то дошло...

Дальше там были призы за самый страстный танец (конечно, победителями стали Эл и Рен), за самую красивую пару и т.д. И вот, наконец...

- Третье место в соревнованиях по танцам занимает... пара из Испании, Селена Райлс и Микеланджело Вейн! Второе место занимает пара из Германии, Джозеф Карл и Миранда Лиц. А первое место получает... пара из... ЯПОНИИ, Лилиана де Констанс и Рен Тао!!!

- Что..? – начал Рен, как Лилиана уже потянула его на паркет, сама еле веря в чудо. После такого грандиозного провала сразу же вернуться в чемпионы – на такое немногие способны. – Эл, что...

- Мы выиграли! Мы снова в чемпионах! – радостно, но сдержанно ответила Лилиана. Рен помог ей встать на ступеньку, а затем сам встал за ней. – Не могу поверить... Такое даже самые опытные не могут!..

- Ага, значит, хочешь сказать, что мы не профессионалы? – с упреком спросил Рен.

- Ну что ты несешь! Я о тренерах! – прошипела Эл.

- Черт с тобой...

- Ты мне за это заплатишь, - пригрозила Эл. К ним подошли почетные гости соревнования и надели им на шею по медали.

- Нет, это ты заплатишь – сегодня ты спишь со мной, - прошептал Рен.

- А у меня разве есть еще выбор? Не забывай: мы с тобой по-любому женимся, - усмехнулась Лилиана.

- Правда? Ты выйдешь за меня?

- Бака, мы же поклялись в этом! – Лилиана весело ткнула его в бок. Сегодня все вернулось на круги своя. Все стало, как прежде. Снова счастливые вместе...

* * *

И никто больше не посмел мешать их счастью. То неправильное танго – разрыв и скандалы – закончилось. Началось мирное для всех время.

Хао и Йо переехали жить в снятую квартиру, Юлиана и Лайсерг приобрели небольшой дом в центре Токио, а Юджина вернулась в Милан, надеясь наладить свои незаконченные дела в родном городе. Остальные, в общем, тоже разъехались – дом де Констанс пустел, стихал, и уже не слышалось ежедневного шума и возни, к которой все так привыкли.

* * *

_В танце страсти мы кружились,_

_Счастью не было конца._

_Только быстро все разбилось,_

_Дав начало тому танцу._

_В танго шаг с тобой мы сделали,_

_Разгоралось это пламя._

_И забыть с тобой желали_

_Ночь, открывшую измену._

_Это танго продолжалось,_

_Только было все не так:_

_Вместо двух нас было трое,_

_Каждый шаг к другому делал._

_Но исход был слишком ясен:_

_Танго кончилось в конце._

_Третий лишний в тень ушел,_

_Снова вместе мы танцуем._

_Танго – страсти старый танец,_

_В нем история любви,_

_Где измена и где ревность_

_То хрусталь нам разбивали._

_По паркету ходят люди,_

_Ходят, шаг все отмеряя,_

_Так боятся все ошибки,_

_Что нам танго подставляет._

_В танго поняли с тобой,_

_Что любовь та не угасла._

_Танго дало больше страсти_

_Для любовного конца._

_Не жалей о той ошибке,_

_Ты урок извлек потом,_

_Что с огнем нельзя играть,_

_В танго с третьим же вступать._

17/11/09

4


End file.
